


Tinsel and Tourists

by starrynightdeancas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Boys Kissing, Case Fic, Castiel Has Feelings for Dean Winchester, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel is a Novak (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Chef Castiel (Supernatural), Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Romance, Christmas Special, Christmas Tree, Cliche, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dean Winchester Has Feelings For Castiel, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Declarations Of Love, Diners, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Feels, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Hallmark Christmas Fic, Happy Ending, Hot Chocolate, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hunter Dean Winchester, Hunter Sam Winchester, Hunters & Hunting, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Meet-Cute, Monster of the Week, POV Castiel (Supernatural), POV Dean Winchester, Post-Season/Series 04, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Snow, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wingman Sam Winchester, hallmark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 37,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightdeancas/pseuds/starrynightdeancas
Summary: When Sam and Dean arrive in Evergreen, Vermont to investigate a string of disappearances, Dean is not exactly in the holiday spirit. Disillusioned by his stint in hell and recent conflict with angels--not to mention missing people--he feels like there just isn't much to celebrate. Well, that is until he meets Castiel, a local who exudes the Christamas spirit, and Dean's cold heart begins to melt with sip after sip of the local hot cocoa. What Dean doesn't know is that Cas has been hurt before and is shy to give his heart to someone just passing through. It will take all of Cas' best friend, Libby, and Sam's ingenuity--and maybe a little Christmas miracle--to unwrap all the hidden feelings the two are hiding from each other.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 329
Kudos: 334





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This little fic was inspired by all the cliche and corny Hallmark Christmas movies I've been watching with my family. I just couldn't stop thinking about a destiel-spin with Dean and Cas falling in love at Christmas with all the cute romantic moments.
> 
> The plan for this fic is an advent type of fic. I will post a chapter a day from December 1-25. I will also be posting this on here and on tumblr, so if you'd like to read it on tumblr, [here is a link to the masterpost.](https://starrynightdeancas.tumblr.com/post/636346607293677568/tinsel-and-tourists-masterpost-a-hallmark)
> 
> With that being said, buckle up and enjoy all the cliche Christmas moments of a Hallmark movie with a little destiel twist!

“This is ridiculous, Sam. This case is nothing but a salt-n-burn. We have no need to be here in Evergreen longer than a day or two, max,” Dean said, dropping his bag down onto the rickety motel bed with a grunt, as the weapons clanged together in the bag.

Sam shook his head, barely looking up from his laptop screen as his fingers flew across the keys. “I don’t think it’s that easy, Dean. These disappearances have a pattern every 10 years leading all the way up to Christmas Day, which is only 9 days away. It could easily be some kind of Pagan God or deity, which is a lot more complicated than a simple salt-n-burn. We’re going to need to see this through.”

“You mean stay here until Christmas? In this godforsaken tiny town which just so happens to be the epicenter of corny Christmas cliches when we could be on the road heading to a much bigger city with far better bars that have zero holiday decorations,” Dean grumbled as he pulled his own laptop out. The drive in had been… an event in and of itself. Every house was decorated to the nines with decorations, snow on the ground and a fresh blanket falling from the sky, and a classic diner selling warm mugs of hot chocolate next to a glittering ice skating rink in the center of town. It was a town straight out of a movie, with Christmas trees on every street corner and freshly rolled snowmen in every front yard.

Sam finally looked up at that. "What's turned you into Scrooge? A few years ago you were desperate for me to celebrate Christmas with you, and now you don’t want anything to do with the holidays."

"Yeah, well, that was then. Now I've been to Hell, found out angels are dicks, and we're here because people are disappearing in a sacrificial like pattern less than two weeks before Christmas. Not really full of the Christmas spirit this year," Dean muttered, dropping down into the seat next to his brother and opening his own laptop.

“Maybe this town will infuse you with the Christmas spirit. All you need is to drink a nice warm cup of hot cocoa,” Sam said, looking up at Dean with a serious expression for half a second before breaking out into a grin.

Dean rolled his eyes, opening his laptop and effectively ignoring Sam’s cheer as he began to research the local area and any possibilities that a Greek or Pagan God could have settled here for some reason. 

Christmas wasn’t something the Winchesters ever really celebrated, and they didn't need to start now. They just needed to focus on the case and then hit the road again and find the next town with the next thing to hunt. And maybe drink a cup or two of hot cocoa before they left, because dammit, that did actually sound really nice right about now.

~

“Don’t you think there are too many decorations on the tree, Cas?” Gabriel asked as he handed Cas another bauble before rubbing his hands together to try and warm them up.

Cas looked down from his perched position on the ladder and frowned at Gabriel. “This tree is the town's pride and joy. The biggest Christmas tree in town and the centerpiece for the Santa sleigh display for the kids. It has to be perfect,” Cas said, hanging a plastic candy cane onto the tree.

“And you just had to take it upon yourself to decorate the tree at this time in the evening?”

Cas rolled his eyes as he plucked the next ornament from Gabriel’s hands. “Would you quit complaining? Somebody has to do it, so it might as well be me since I’m the coordinator this year.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be at work right now anyway?”

Cas sighed heavily as he leaned up to adjust the star on the top of the tree. “The diner is literally 50 feet away from us, Gabriel. If I need to get back because of a rush, it’s not exactly far. However, I can see that there’s only two people in there just like there has been since we started decorating, and Libby is back in the kitchen covering for me until I’m done with this.”

Gabriel put his hands up in defeat as he stepped back to admire the tree. “It actually doesn’t look half bad.”

“And that’s the best compliment I’ll be getting out of you tonight,” Cas said as he climbed back down the ladder.

“You wound me, brother,” Gabriel said, snapping the lid closed on the now empty box. “It looks great. The kids are going to love it when they come into town and see the tree and sleigh all set up for the meet and greets with Santa.”

With a proud smile, Cas glanced over at the sleigh display he’d set up an hour ago. Of all the years he’d hoped to get drawn to be the head coordinator for decorating the town for the holidays, this year felt like the most important. The disappearances of a few members in the community had started to weigh on the town, and it felt like the need for some Christmas cheer was needed now more than ever. 

So Cas had thrown himself into decorating the town with even more festivity than ever before. Evergreen was transformed into a winter wonderland, and happiness began to fill the streets again; just the way Cas had hoped it would. With the snow falling once again and the final decorations set up, it truly felt like the countdown to Christmas was on.

“Alright, well, if you don’t need me anymore, I’ve got a hot date with a couple of incredibly fine looking women tonight,” Gabriel said with a smirk. Before waiting for Cas’ response, Gabriel disappeared into the snowy night, leaving Cas alone to clean up the ladder and boxes.

“Typical,” Cas muttered to himself, tugging off his gloves and rubbing his fingers together to warm them up, before getting back to work and carrying the gear to the bed of his red gleaming pickup; the classic Christmas car as Gabriel liked to call it. 

The snow was picking up speed, thick globs landing on Cas’ cheeks as he got the last of the boxes into the pickup, causing a chill to run down his spine. Suddenly, a warm mug of hot cocoa as he finished off his shift sounded heavenly. He’d earned it with all the decorating he’d managed to get done. Reinvigorated at the thought of hot cocoa and marshmallows, Cas hurried back towards the diner with a pep in his step.


	2. Chapter Two - Dean's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to tumblr masterpost.](https://starrynightdeancas.tumblr.com/post/636346607293677568/tinsel-and-tourists-masterpost-a-hallmark)

Really, Dean shouldn’t have been surprised. It was honestly how his day was going. After sitting and researching for half of the day with very little evidence to prove if what they were hunting was a ghost or a God, Dean’s head was starting to pound and his eyes were burning from staring at the computer screen for too long. 

He’d told Sam he just needed a walk, which was true. It was only after he’d started his walk into town and he distantly saw the sign for the diner that he was suddenly craving the hot cocoa they’d seen advertised as they drove in. With a new purpose, he aimed his steps towards the diner, already envisioning the warm mug in his hand and the waft of chocolate tickling his nose.

So maybe it was his fault for distractedly thinking about the warmth from the hot chocolate he was about to order seeping into his muscles and draining away the pathetic attempt at research that he wasn’t exactly watching where he was going. Which is how he ended up crashing straight into a stranger with enough force to knock them both into the snowy bank right outside the diner.

And goddamn did it hurt, followed by a sharp burst of cold as a large pile of snow went down the back of his collar and burned across his skin in a sharp sting.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean said, brushing the snow away with numb hands as he attempted to pull his collar closer to his skin to block out the cold rush.

“Oh God, I’m so sorry,” a man said from next to him. “Do you want a hand up?”

“No. No I don’t. Could you watch where you’re going next time instead of slamming into people and knocking them into the snow?”

“Listen, man, it was an accident. Please let me help you up,” the other man said, putting his hand out towards Dean.

Dean knocked the hand away, finally dragging his eyes up to the stranger to throw out another snarky retort, and  _ oh God,  _ Dean’s mouth went dry and the sass died on his tongue. The man was gorgeous. Absolutely ‘steal your breath away’ kind of handsome. His bright blue eyes gleamed in the yellow glow that was seeping out of the diner’s windows, and large flecks of snow were matted into thick messy dark hair. The man’s mouth was quirked in an apologetic smile, and it seemed as if the stranger couldn’t tear his eyes away from Dean either, judging by the way he seemed to be looking at Dean’s face and cataloging details the same way Dean was.

The man was wearing a ridiculous brown trenchcoat that would’ve looked dumb on anyone else, and yet seemed to hang perfectly along his muscular frame. There were specks of dirt across his white shirt underneath, but that could easily have been from landing in the snow a few seconds ago.

Darting his gaze back up to the man’s face, Dean noticed his cheeks were stained red, either from embarrassment or flushed from the cold wind. His eyebrows were scrunched in a way that was far too adorable for Dean’s liking, and his chapped lips shouldn’t have looked as tempting as they were.

“I’m um… I’m really sorry,” the man stuttered again, offering his hand out for Dean again as his cheeks flamed even brighter red.

And really, Dean was still pissed, thank you very much. He had no reason to take the man’s gloved hand when it was completely and utterly this stranger’s fault that he’d ended up on the ground in the first place (okay it was quite possibly his own fault, but he wasn’t going to take the blame at this current moment in time), and yet Dean found himself reaching up and sliding his hand into the stranger’s.

With a nervous smile, the man tugged Dean up from the floor; pulling Dean in until they were both hovering far too closely in each other’s personal space for it to be normal.

“Uh,” Dean said.

‘Jesus, way to be smooth, Winchester. Fall on your ass in front of an attractive stranger and then stumble around speechless,’ Dean mentally chastised himself.

The man’s gloves were suddenly on his jacket, brushing off the snow awkwardly before he was clearing his throat. “I’m uh. Sorry again. It was an accident. Was just trying to get back to work,” the man said, pointing his thumb towards the door of the diner.

“You work at the diner?” Dean asked, casting his eyes inside towards the red booths and checkered flooring.

“Yeah, I’m the head cook and the town’s local handyman when I’m not here at the diner,” the man said. “I’m guessing you’re a tourist. Not that we get many of them around here. Town’s usually pretty small and everyone knows everyone. I uh, definitely would have recognized a face like yours if I’d see you before.”

Dean felt himself flush, locking his gaze on the counter where a brunette woman wearing an apron seemed to be talking to an old man with a thick white beard. “Yeah, just passing through for work. Name’s Dean,” Dean said, turning back to the man in front of him.

“Castiel. But everyone ‘round here just calls me Cas,” he said with a warm smile.

“Well, Cas, I was already on my way here from the Holly Motel. Now I’m just thinking you owe me a cup of hot chocolate for rudely knocking me into the snow,” Dean said, finally finding his footing and turning on the charm.

“I owe you, huh? Look at the tourist, coming in and demanding hot cocoa on the house,” Cas said, and there was a spark of snark that left Dean off kilter again, not sure if Cas was flirting with him or if he just generally didn’t like him for being a tourist.

“Is it general hospitality to knock all your tourists into snow banks when they’ve only been in town for half a day?” Dean shot back.

Cas stared at him for a few seconds, cocking his head to the side in a move that was ridiculously cute, before he finally cracked a smile. “Alright, hot cocoa’s on me. But don’t go making a habit out of conning me for free cocoa.” Moving past Dean, Cas opened the door to the diner and gestured for Dean to head inside.

Ten minutes later, Dean was sitting at the counter as Cas pushed a steaming mug into his hands. “Family recipe right there. Best hot cocoa in the state of Vermont,” Cas said with a proud smile.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Dean said, bringing the mug to his lips and breathing in a deep breath to inhale the chocolatey aroma before taking a big sip. “Holy shit,” Dean muttered, looking down at the little marshmallows floating in the cup in surprise before looking back at Cas.

Cas smirked in response. “Told you it was the best.”

“Can I get a couple to-go? Left my brother back at the motel and he’ll kill me if I don’t bring him one to try,” Dean asked.

“Should make you pay for the to-go ones,” Cas said, even though his tone was definitely teasing this time.

“Gonna make me pay even after you pushed me into the snow?” Dean said, leaning back in his seat.

“I did not push you!” Cas said, disappearing into the kitchen and coming back a few minutes later with to-go cups.

Taking the cups, Dean reached into his wallet and pulled out ten dollars.

“I told you it was on the house,” Cas said, shaking his head as Dean pushed the bill across the counter.

“Take the tip, Cas. I’d better go and get this back to the motel before it goes cold.” Standing up, Dean grabbed the two cups and darted his gaze back to Cas. Suddenly he wanted to stay, which was ridiculous. He had work to do, and they weren’t planning to stay in town long. Devastatingly handsome cooks or not, Dean did not have the time to get attached. Mind made up, he nodded towards Cas. “I’ll see you around town? As long as you’re not planning on running into me again,” Dean said.

“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it, Dean,” Cas said with a wink before he was heading back towards the kitchen.

Dean spent the rest of the walk back to the Holly Motel thinking of bright blue eyes and chapped lips quirked in a smirk that had Dean’s heart skipping a beat.


	3. Chapter Three - Cas' POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to tumblr masterpost.](https://starrynightdeancas.tumblr.com/post/636346607293677568/tinsel-and-tourists-masterpost-a-hallmark)

“He was cute, Cas. And ridiculously hot. I’d have hit that myself if you weren’t already making heart eyes over him,” Libby said, leaning her hip against the counter and tying her long brown wavy hair up into a messy bun as she watched Dean slip out into the night. “Well, despite the fact the two of you epically crashed into each other outside.”

“Knock it off, Libby. He’s a tourist. And no matter how good looking he is, I’m not going down that route again. Not after Travis. I just can’t do it again,” Cas said, dropping a batch of fries into the fryer before taking a sip of the hot chocolate he’d made for himself alongside the cup he'd made for Dean a few minutes ago. It felt good to feel the warm liquid slide down his throat, melting the last traces of cold from his two hour stint outside decorating. “Hey, wait a second, you saw that?”

“We all saw that. Pretty sure your eyes fell out of your head when you saw how attractive he was,” Libby said, raising her eyebrows a couple of times and wolf whistling.

Cas picked up a cooling fry and chucked it at Libby’s head. “Stop it. It was an accident. I was trying to get back here and barreled into him in my haste. That’s all. Nothing more to it.”

“Sure, honey. An “accident.” I believe you,” Libby teased as she caught the fry and popped it into her mouth before sticking her tongue out at her best friend. “C’mon, Cas. You haven’t dated anyone since your broken engagement two years ago. Don’t you think it’s time to get back out there?”

“Not with some tourist that’s only in town until Christmas,” Cas said before his expression shifted from fond exasperation to something heavier. “And I thought we agreed not to go around mentioning my failed engagement.”

Libby shrugged, even though she reached out and placed her hand sympathetically on Cas’ shoulder. “Slim pickings around here and you know it. Small town with an even smaller LGBT community. I saw the way tourist boy was looking at you,” she said instead, changing the subject back to the matter at hand, because Dean sure had been one attractive man.

Cas ignored her, chopping up an onion even as his mind wandered to images of Dean and how ridiculously cute he’d looked with snow in his hair and his leather jacket dusted in white. Dean was good looking, in that way that made Cas’ hands all sweaty and made his heart leap in his chest; something he hadn’t felt in a long time. And he couldn’t stop himself from wondering if maybe Dean had been checking him out the same way he’d been checking him out.

Cas only lasted a couple of minutes with his chopping before his curiosity won out. Chewing on his lip nervously, he asked, “How was he looking at me?”

Smirking, Libby bent down and busied herself with grabbing clean silverware and napkins to roll them as a set, deliberately drawing the moment out to tease Cas.

“Libby!” Cas said in exasperation, dropping his knife down loudly enough to get her attention. God, he really needed a new best friend; one who wasn’t out to mercilessly tease him and drive him up the wall.

Rolling her eyes playfully, she finally responded, “He couldn’t take his eyes off you; like he was star dazed. He checked you out a whopping five times, and that was just what I noticed. I’m telling you, he’s into you, Cas.”

That information alone was enough to have Cas’ head spinning. He wanted. Oh, he wanted. But he had to shut those thoughts down. “Even if he was interested, I’m not,” Cas said as he began to dice carrots, trying to distract himself from dazzling green eyes and sinfully plump lips.

“Bullshit, Castiel. I call bullshit on that. You were practically drooling over him. Just admit it. It’s not a crime to admit you have a crush on the guy.”

Cas scoffed, mostly because Libby had hit the nail on the head; not that he was willing to admit that out loud, or to himself honestly. “I do not have a crush. I’m not a teenager, Libby. I’ve told you a hundred times, I’m not doing the whole ‘love’ thing again. Not after Travis.”

Libby sighed as the bell above the door dinged and she looked up and smiled at Jimmy. “Cas is working on your order now. It’ll be up shortly,” she said before turning her attention back to Cas. “Could you please… I don’t know, stop being like this. It’s Christmas. Don’t you want to spend it with someone?”

“Yeah. I’ll be spending it with Angel, thank you very much,” Cas said, focusing back on the task at hand.

“You can’t celebrate Christmas with your dog, Cas. I’m serious. Don’t you miss grabbing someone and kissing them under the mistletoe? Don’t you want to ice skate with someone this year? To be wrapped in someone’s arms for the tree lighting in a couple nights? You put all this effort into decorating the town and it’s all so romantic,” she said, before she leaned over and pulled the fries out from the fryer. “I’m not trying to butt into your life. I just think if anyone deserves to find love, it’s you.”

“I had my chance, Lib, and it failed,” Cas said, flashes of his past life flickering behind closed eyes; of laughter and happiness, and then pain, betrayal, and broken promises.

“But if you don’t put yourself out there, you’ll never know if you can find love again,” she said softly, hand settling on top of Cas’ on the chopping board. “Just… if you see him again, ask for his number. What’s the harm in that? He may surprise you.”

Cas’ heart flip-flopped in his chest at the mere mention of seeing Dean again, and he felt his cheeks flush at the thought. So maybe he was a little interested. Dean had caught his eye and snagged his attention in a rather startling way. And Cas had to admit to himself that ever since Dean had left the diner, he’d barely been able to think of anything but Dean.

“Alright, fine,” Cas said as he finished sliding Jimmy’s meal into a to-go container like he did every Tuesday and Thursday- one of the perks of living in a small town was the routine, which Cas loved- and handed it to Libby. “If I see Dean again, I’ll ask him for his number. Happy?”

Libby smirked, taking the container from Cas’ hands. “Not as happy as you’re going to be when you see Dean again.”

Cas didn’t put too much hope into seeing Dean in the coming days, but it was a small town, and it was just Cas’ luck that running into Dean was starting to become a bit of a habit.


	4. Chapter Four - Dean's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to tumblr masterpost.](https://starrynightdeancas.tumblr.com/post/636346607293677568/tinsel-and-tourists-masterpost-a-hallmark)

“So get this,” Sam said as they walked through the streets of town towards the local graveyard. “Evergreen has been the epicenter of Christmas in Vermont for the last hundred and five years. And yet, despite being the most Christmassy town in the state, it’s managed to fly under the radar with a population of just over three thousand. In those one hundred and five years, crime rates are extremely low. Other than the disappearances every ten years starting fifty years ago, which is always seven people missing, there’s basically no other reportable stats. No car accidents. No murders. No home invasions. It’s like this town is untouchable when it comes to crime, until these disappearances, of course,” Sam explained as they walked.

“What if the town’s got some Pagan God protecting it? And the disappearances are sacrificial?” Dean asked.

“I thought that, too. But it doesn’t fit. If that was the case, the town would be booming. But it’s not. It’s just a small town with a lot of Christmas spirit. There’s no massive crop success, no industrial boom, no significant success stories or billionaires in town. It’s just a town full of happy people,” Sam said.

“Nothing is ever that simple,” Dean said, half turning so he was walking sideways instead of looking forwards. “I mean, c’mon. It’s like a movie set around here with the amount of Christmas cheer. It’s over the top and the decorating is just about as cliche as it gets,” he said, gesturing to the decorations lining the streets.

As he turned back around, Sam made a warning sound, but it was too late. Dean walked smack into someone. He flailed slightly, half tipping, before a pair of hands tightly gripped his shoulders and steadied him. Just as Dean was about to apologize to the stranger, he realized it wasn’t a stranger at all. It was Cas.

“Now it was definitely you who ran into me this time,” Cas said with a laugh, hands still pressed against Dean’s shoulder.

Dean felt his face flush, and he had to bite the inside of his lip to stop himself from leaning forward into Cas’ touch. He quickly threw his walls up, going for a sassy retort. “Well, that makes us even I suppose since it was you barreling into me yesterday.”

“Maybe I should push you into the snow again, considering you just called my decorating over the top and cliche,” Cas said, hands finally sliding off Dean’s arms as he took a step backwards.

“Your decorations?” Dean asked, taking a second to catalogue Cas in the daylight. If it was even possible, Cas looked even more handsome in the sunlight. His eyes shone even brighter, twinkling against the white backdrop of the snow, and his cheeks were flushed red from the cold breeze. Dark brown hair that had that tousled windswept appearance and voice just as deep as Dean remembered made Dean feel slightly weak in the knees. Cas was wearing the same brown trenchcoat from the previous night, but with a messy blue shirt underneath.

It was only then Dean realized Cas was holding a string of lights and tinsel, which was half wrapped around the lamppost Cas was leaning against.

“Yes. My decorations. I’m the head coordinator for decorating this year. Took the morning off work to finish up. These two lampposts are the last ones to be decorated, and then my job as chief decorator is complete for the year. Well, besides the tree lighting. But the trees are already up; just need to flip the switch at the event tomorrow night,” Cas said. “Are you both going to be in town for the tree lighting? It’s a huge event around here, and I recommend going.”

It wasn’t until then that Dean remembered Sam was there. He quickly darted his eyes over to his brother, who was watching the exchange with a little smirk on his face. “Oh, uh, it’ll depend on how long we need to be in town for work. Right, Sammy?”

“Oh, we’ll definitely still be in town for the tree lighting. We wouldn’t want to miss that, would we Dean?” Sam said, elbowing Dean in the side. “The decorations are amazing, by the way. And you must be Cas. I’m Sam,” Sam said, reaching out to shake Cas’ hand. “You’re the one who made the hot chocolate Dean was raving about last night, right?”

“I was not raving-” Dean tried to say, but he was drowned out.

“Yep, that was me. What did you think of it? The hot cocoa is what we’re known for around here,” Cas said proudly.

“I wouldn’t know. Dean drank both cups before he even got back to the motel last night,” Sam said, shooting Dean a look that clearly meant he was figuring out Dean’s crush in record speed.

Cas glanced over at Dean, a look of surprise on his face, and Dean had to force himself to look away before his stomach started tying itself in knots. It was only a couple seconds later Dean found himself looking at Cas again, checking Cas out as if he couldn’t stop himself.

“I’m on shift at the diner in an hour. You’re welcome to stop by and I can whip up some hot cocoa for you to try,” Cas offered.

“You know, we would, but we’re busy working. Right, Sam?” Dean said, because the last thing he needed was to be around Cas more; mostly because if Cas got anymore perfect, Dean might just have to kiss him right here on the spot.

“Working on what, since you’re only here for a few days?” Cas asked, eyes flickering back to Dean.

“We’re FBI agents working on the disappearances in town,” Dean said, watching Cas’ expression from the corner of his eye. Usually the FBI line was either a turn on for people or a turn off. But judging by the way Cas’ eyes widened and he leaned forwards slightly, Dean was guessing it was more of the former than the latter in this instance.

“You wouldn’t happen to know Oliver Kester or Callie Peters, would you? It would be helpful to interview anyone who knows them to get an idea of what happened. Or if you’ve noticed anything weird in town? Cold spots or strange smells, by any chance?” Sam asked.

Cas tilted his head, and Dean’s heart did a somersault at how cute the expression was. 

“I’m not sure what cold spots or smells have to do with anything? It’s winter and snowy, so everywhere is a cold spot lately. But I do know both Oliver and Callie. Small town- everyone knows everyone. I’ve lived here my whole life, so I know all the town’s history, if that would help?” Cas asked, and even though he was addressing Sam, his eyes kept flickering over to Dean.

‘Focus Dean, focus. Answer the question. Stop staring at his mouth. Eye contact. Eye contact. Shit. His eyes are beautiful. God, his mouth is too,’ Dean thought to himself, unable to stop himself from darting his gaze back down to Cas’ lips again. “Um, yeah. That would- that would be helpful,” Dean managed to say.

Dean could feel Sam’s gaze burning from his left side, and he had to force himself not to look over at his brother’s knowing looks. “We need to check out the graveyard first. I’ll- we’ll come find you at the diner?”

Cas flushed, fumbling with the light string and almost dropping it. “Great. I’ll make sure to have some hot cocoa ready.”

“Any chance you can whip up some burgers?” Sam asked, and Dean whirled around, shooting Sam a sharp look.

“Absolutely. I make the best burgers in town,” Cas said with a grin.

“Fantastic. We’ll stop by the diner for lunch and interview you then. We should get going,” Sam said, even though he had a smirk on his face that meant he was up to no good.

“Right. We’ll uh- see you soon,” Dean said, desperate to get moving again before he said something he regretted. With a nod, Dean forced himself to take a couple steps, before he thought better of it and turned around again. “Hey, Cas?”

Cas turned and locked eyes with Dean, and Dean momentarily felt lightheaded. “The decorations. They’re great.” 

As soon as the words came out, Dean wanted to smack himself in the face. ‘Smooth as hell, Winchester.’

Cas flushed, ducking his head and offering a shy smile that had Dean feeling weak in the knees all over again. “Thank you, Dean.”

As they started to make their way towards the graveyard, Dean realized how completely screwed he was. Hot chocolate and burgers. Forget kissing Cas on the spot. At this rate, Dean was going to ask the man to marry him.


	5. Chapter Five - Cas' POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to tumblr masterpost.](https://starrynightdeancas.tumblr.com/post/636346607293677568/tinsel-and-tourists-masterpost-a-hallmark)

“Hey, Libby,” Cas said in a pleading tone as he slipped into the diner before his shift started.

“What have you done now? Did you over decorate the lampposts?” Libby asked.

Picking up a towel from the counter, Cas threw it at Libby’s face. “Now I’m offended. How dare you not like my decorating.”

Libby grinned. “You know I love your decorations in town. They’re better than they’ve been in years.” Picking up the towel, Libby stuck her tongue out at Cas. “What do you want?”

“Can you cover for me for a few more hours? I need to make some burgers and interview with some… people,” Cas said, stalling at the end of the sentence.

“Okay, that was far too suspicious. Interview for what? Are you getting a new job?”

“And leave you? Never,” Cas said, sliding onto a bar stool on the customer side of the counter. “A couple FBI agents are in town investigating Oliver and Callie’s disappearances and I said I’d help give any information I had on them and the town’s history. Speaking of, there they are,” Cas said, biting his lip as Dean and Sam walked into the diner.

Libby looked up and made a choking sound. “Dean? Dean’s an FBI agent? Oh God Cas, if you don’t make a move on him, then I will. He’s so dreamy,” she said.

“Knock it off. Can you cover me or not?” Cas asked, darting his eyes over to Dean and feeling his face flush at just seeing him again.

“Depends. Did you get his number when you apparently talked to him earlier today?”

Cas sighed, dropping his head down onto the counter. “No, not yet. We uh- it wasn’t a planned thing. He actually ran into me this morning. Literally.”

“Seriously? God it’s like your life is an actual rom-com,” Libby said longingly. “Alright, I’ll cover for you. Go get your man.”

Cas blushed, shoving at Libby’s arm. “He’s not my man,” he mumbled in embarrassment.

“Not yet he’s not,” she said as Cas stood up. “And Cas? Get that number,” she called, louder this time, deliberately drawing Dean and Sam’s attention as they approached.

“Hello Dean. Sam,” Cas said, nodding at Sam before he found himself lingering his gaze on Dean. 

“Were we interrupting something?” Dean asked, his eyes flickering briefly to Libby, who had moved back into the kitchen, before coming back to settle on Cas.

“Oh, no. Ignore Libby, she’s just trying to remind me about order shipments we need for ingredients. The ever helpful coworker and best friend,” Cas said, directing them towards a table. “I was just about to go start on the burgers and hot cocoa.”

"That sounds great. Extra bacon for Dean," Sam said with a smirk. A second later, Sam grunted as Dean kicked him under the table.

"Alright, weird mix but hot cocoa and burgers with extra bacon coming right up," Cas said, eyes lingering on Dean, but the second Dean looked up at him, Cas darted his gaze away nervously and quickly scurried to the kitchen; heart racing in his chest.

As quickly and carefully as he could, Cas got everything ready for lunch while deliberately ignoring all of Libby’s pestering questions. He stared at the burgers as they cooked, willing them to cook faster.

“A watched burger never cooks,” Libby sing-songed.

Cas flipped her off as the nerves began to settle in the pit of his stomach, making him jittery and nervous. Twenty minutes later, Cas finally made his way back to the table, catching the end of whatever conversation Dean and Sam had been having.

“Still could be some kind of God,” Sam said carefully.

“What proof do we have? Other than it looks sacrificial with the patterns. Still doesn’t narrow it down. Graveyard turned up nothing. Maybe they weren’t buried there,” Dean said.

“Small town, Dean. Everyone is buried there.”

“Unless they weren’t buried,” Dean shot back.

Cas frowned. What did burials have to do with the missing people? None of the conversation made sense, but maybe it wasn’t supposed to. He wasn’t an FBI agent; just a small town cook and a handyman when need be.

Making sure to approach loudly enough to disturb the conversation, Cas placed the burgers and cocoa down with a smile before sliding into the empty side of the booth.

“God, this looks amazing,” Dean said, picking up his burger and taking a bite. He hummed happily, and Cas felt his cheeks flush at the almost sensual sound Dean made in the back of his throat as he took another bite. “God, Cas, where did you learn to cook like this?”

Cas could have sworn his cheeks were on fire, and he ducked his head down so Dean couldn’t see the effect he was having on him with just a few words of praise. “I uh-” Cas cleared his throat. “I went to culinary school for a couple years in Montpelier. I had to move back home though, so I never got to finish. Big city life was never for me, anyway.”

“You never wanted to go back and be a chef?” Dean asked, and there was something almost wistful about his tone that made Cas’ stomach flutter.

Picking up a spoon, Cas stirred his hot chocolate- he’d forgone the burger and had been stealing fries in the kitchen while he cooked- as he thought through his answer. No one had particularly asked him that before, and he wasn’t sure if he knew how to answer. 

“Yes and no,” Cas started carefully, scooping out a marshmallow and bringing it to his lips. He quietly chewed on it as he looked back up at Dean. “I’d love to go back, to be more than just a cook but to earn the title of a chef. But I think I missed that chance. I’m too old, and my life is here in Evergreen. Leaving now would just be weird.”

“Do you uh- have a family?” Dean asked, but Cas caught the hesitant tone in Dean’s words, as if Dean was hedging for something.

Slowly, Cas shook his head. “Just an older brother and a dead-beat dad. But my brother and I are close.”

“Story of our lives,” Dean said, casting his eyes over to Sam.

Shit. Cas had forgotten for the second time today that Sam was there. Not that he was deliberately forgetting him, it was just that Cas couldn’t tear his eyes off of Dean, and for just a second it had almost felt like a date with him and Dean getting to know each other.

“Dead-beat dad and just the two of us against the world,” Sam said before clearing his throat. “Anyway, Cas, you mentioned something about the Christmas tree lighting tomorrow?” Sam asked innocently. There was a loud stomp and Sam winced before he shoved at Dean’s arm.

“Yes, I did. It’s one of Evergreen’s traditions. Seven days before Christmas all the trees in town are lit up with a countdown. There’s hot cocoa and we have Santa come down for the kids. Live music and a couple food trucks set up, too,” Cas said, suddenly glad for the change in topic to something more festive and light.

“So, big event then? And you’ll be there?”

“Huge,” Cas said with a grin. “After I spent the last week decorating for it, I’m obligated to be there.”

“We were thinking of going,” Sam said slowly, sliding slightly in his seat away from Dean’s grasp. “But we didn’t want it to be weird, what with us being tourists and all. Do you and Libby have dates? Unless you two are-”

“Oh, God no. We’re not-” Cas said, shaking his head quickly to dispel the notion. “She’s the best, really. But no, we’re just childhood friends.”

“Good. Then maybe the four of us could all go together?” Sam asked. “If you think Libby would be okay with that?”

Cas could almost see her reaction in his mind; her screaming and egging him on, saying she would distract Sam so he could have some alone time with Dean. Or maybe that was just his own reaction and he was projecting it onto Libby. Or maybe it was both. Either way, he wanted it. Even if it was a double date of sorts; to be at the event with Dean in any capacity was enough to have Cas’ heart beating wildly against his ribcage.

“Knowing Libby, she’ll love the idea. I’m uh, I’m down if you guys are,” Cas said, darting his gaze down to his cooling drink before sneaking a glance back up at Dean.

“Great, it’s a date,” Sam said, tone lingering with a hint of something teasing and yet there was almost something deliberate in his choice of words. “Now, why don’t we get onto official FBI business and then we can let you get back to work. Tell us a little bit about Oliver and Callie,” Sam said.

Cas tried his best to answer the questions, rattling off what he knew about them and about the town in general, but he could barely keep his eyes off of Dean, and his stomach was twisting in knots anytime Dean looked at him and their gazes locked. Staying focused on the interview was almost impossible when his mind kept straying to the thought of going on an unofficial double date with Dean.


	6. Chapter Six - Dean's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to tumblr masterpost.](https://starrynightdeancas.tumblr.com/post/636346607293677568/tinsel-and-tourists-masterpost-a-hallmark)

Dean grumbled under his breath, tugging his winter jacket on as he grabbed the Impala keys, nerves kicking up in his stomach making him jittery; the keys shaking in his hands. "Are you ready yet? You're the one who set us up for this and-"

"And you love it," Sam yelled from the bathroom before emerging a few seconds later.

“No, no I don’t,” Dean huffed, throwing on an air of frustration.

Sam tilted his head slightly and shot Dean a very convincing ‘are you kidding me’ look. “Dude, come on. You really think I haven’t noticed? You’re my brother, and I know you. You’ve practically been heart-eyes over the guy since you came back with the empty hot cocoa cups a few nights ago.”

Dean scowled and ignored Sam’s comments, muttering ‘have not’ under his breath as he dug the keys into his hand as a way to stop his heart from leaping up into his throat. 

Okay, so maybe he had a miniscule little crush on Cas. Alright. Fine. Maybe it was more than a little. But it didn't matter. They'd be gone in a couple days anyway, as soon as they ganked the monster behind the disappearances. This whole idea of going on a double date to the tree lighting was pointless.

Except Dean's heart was telling him the opposite. As they climbed into the Impala and made their way back into town, his heart was kicking up a fast beat against his ribcage and his palms were beginning to sweat. Something in the back of his head was telling him that it did matter; that he didn’t want to leave as soon as they took out the monster.

This wasn’t what he was used to. A quick hook up and move on; that was his style. There were never feelings involved. But everything about this felt different. Just being near Cas made Dean feel giddy and nervous; as if his rational brain couldn’t control his heart from speeding up any time his eyes landed on Cas. It was like a teenage crush, and it both disgusted him and pulled him in.

Doing the interview yesterday had almost felt like torture. Dean had barely been able to keep his eyes off of Cas, hanging on every molasses thick word that fell from his tempting lips. And there were moments in the conversation, points where Dean started to learn more about Cas on a personal level, where it felt like it was just him and Cas sitting there and the rest of the world melted away. It felt like a date, and it took every ounce of strength he had not to reach out across the table and touch Cas’ hand that was resting on the table.

It was alway Sam clearing his throat and shattering the illusion, and it made Dean want to pick up the butter knife and stab his brother with it. Maybe more so because every time Sam interrupted whatever moment he was having with Cas, his brother would shoot him this smug little look, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Before Dean could linger on his nerves for too long, they were pulling up in the middle of town and making their way into the crowds of people. “Where did you say we were meeting-” Dean started to ask, but he’d already been scanning the area, and the second his eyes caught sight of Cas, the words died on his tongue.

Cas looked- God- he looked  _ good.  _ His hair was ruffled in that ‘casually tousled’ way and his cheeks were flushed red from the biting breeze. The trenchcoat Dean had already associated him with had been traded for a thicker jacket that somehow looked warm and hugged his muscles in a way that made Dean slightly dizzy. Cas had on a scarf, but as they approached, Dean watched as he unwound the scarf and draped it around Libby’s shoulders before offering her a smile.

“Hey guys,” Sam called as they closed the final few feet between them.

“Hey Sam. Hello Dean,” Cas said, nodding at Sam before his eyes flickered over to Dean. There was a comical moment where Cas looked at him, before he stopped and  _ looked  _ at him. Dean felt a rush of pride as Cas’ eyes darted down and back up, checking him out.

“Hey Cas,” Dean said, darting his tongue out to lick across his lower lip. The action made Cas swallow thickly, and Dean felt his heart kick up a notch in his chest.

“We haven’t officially met. I’m Libby; best friend and sous chef to this genius,” Libby said, bumping Cas’ shoulder with her own.

“‘M not a genius,” Cas mumbled, cheeks suddenly flushing red enough to match the flannel shirt that was peeking out from underneath his jacket.

“You know, I’m thirsty and could do with something to warm me up. I saw there was hot apple cider over there. Buy me a drink?” Libby asked, looking up at Sam with a knowing look.

“I’d be happy to,” Sam said with a smile, offering his arm to Libby as the two of them waltzed away.

“Subtle, Sam. Really subtle,” Dean muttered, tugging the collar of his jacket up to fight off the creeping cold air. He let his eyes dart away from Cas to look at the decorations and wow, they really were something. 

Vibrant reds, dazzling purples, radiant greens, sparkling gold, and shimmering silver decorations were everywhere; covering the trees, lampposts, and buildings. Lights shaped like stars and gingerbread men, angels and Christmas trees. What seemed garish at first glance when they’d arrived now seemed to glimmer and glow in intricately woven designs.

“You did all this?” Dean asked in wonder, finally bringing his gaze back to Cas.

If it was possible, Cas’ cheeks flamed Rudolph’s nose levels of bright before he ducked his head. “My brother helped a little, begrudgingly, but that was more just handing me things. Libby helped some, too. And we had a couple other’s from the town come and help us set up the big things like all these trees lining the high street for the tree lighting.”

Dean could hear it in Cas’ tone; the modesty. He was trying not to claim too much credit. “How many hours did you spend out here in the cold hand decorating everything?” Dean asked.

Cas coughed nervously, kicking at some ice with his shoe before looking up at Dean. “I was out here every night after work and any morning I wasn’t scheduled for about three weeks,” Cas admitted.

Eyes darting to look over at the nearest tree- themed fully in gold with sparkling tinsel and eye-catching baubles- Dean felt himself chuckle breathlessly. “It’s… amazing, Cas. Seriously. It’s really special.”

The smile that tugged on Cas’ lips was absolutely breathtaking. “This isn’t even the best view.” And then Cas’ gloved hand was reaching out, catching Dean by the arm as he began to pull him away from the crowds.

“Where are we going?” Dean asked, but his eyes weren’t watching the passing scenery; they were locked onto his arm where Cas’ fingers were wrapped around his wrist.

“Do you trust me?” Cas asked, eyes sparkling under the orangey glow from the lampposts.

And Dean knew better than to trust blindly, especially when the life of a hunter meant trusting only yourself and whoever you were hunting with. But something about Cas’ warm smile and the way his hand was firmly and yet tenderly touching Dean’s arm was enough to have Dean smitten.

“Yeah, Cas, I trust you,” Dean said, words falling out and surprising himself with their honesty.

Cas all but beamed at him, and the smile was so dazzling it made Dean want to lean over and kiss him. And he knew he should’ve been paying attention to the decorations as they walked, but Cas was such a sight- gummy smile and ruffled hair as he animatedly explained his thought process for designs- that Dean couldn’t tear his eyes away for long enough to see what Cas was explaining.

As Cas gently guided them up a staircase at the back of one of the buildings, a hand settling on Dean’s lower back with the words, “I wouldn’t want you to slip,” Dean swore his heart was about to leap right out of his chest.

Oh yeah, smitten was an understatement.


	7. Chapter Seven - Cas' POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to tumblr masterpost.](https://starrynightdeancas.tumblr.com/post/636346607293677568/tinsel-and-tourists-masterpost-a-hallmark)

As soon as they stepped onto the rooftop, Cas watched Dean’s reaction as he took in the lights and decorations in their entirety. It was almost magical; watching as Dean spun in a slow circle, eyes flittering around at the perfect 360 view of the town.

“Cas… this is. This is spectacular,” Dean said breathlessly, and Cas’ heart lurched in his chest. Ducking his head, he walked to the edge of the rooftop and Dean followed.

“Main street is just here. That’s all the trees lined up for the lighting tonight,” Cas said, pointing down the way they’d just come. “West side of town is residential. Pretty much everyone decorates their houses with lights, too. South side is all the shops and businesses.”

“All the businesses are all decorated, too,” Dean said, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

Cas nodded, flashing Dean a proud smile. “Not all of them usually participate, but I personally went and talked to every owner and even helped in setting up the lights. This is the first time in years they all had decorations up.”

The way Dean was suddenly looking at him with a smitten look had Cas’ stomach was filled with nervous butterflies. “You really care about this, don’t you?” Dean asked.

“Can I tell you something I haven’t told anyone else before?”

Cocking his head to the side slightly, Dean nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. “Yeah, Cas, of course.”

“Growing up, we didn’t have much. Like I said yesterday, dead-beat dad who was never home. Either working at the auto shop or at the only bar in town trying to launch his unsuccessful music career,” Cas explained, pointing down the street towards the bar’s sign. 

“But I always loved how much this town decorated for the holidays and how magical it felt as a kid. In the evenings, Gabriel used to take me out and we’d walk around the residential area and look at all the lights. He’d always bring me hot chocolate, which I had no idea where he got it from, and we’d stop at friends house to admire the lights. It was my favorite thing and I’d beg him to take me out before bed time just to see the lights, even if we’d seen them twenty times that year.”

Dean chuckled softly. “He was a good big brother, huh?”

Cas shrugged, even though he smiled. “A pain in the ass most of the time. Far too much of a jokester compared to me, but I guess that’s how we always balanced each other out. He was playful and mischievous and I was a rule follower for the longest time.

“Anyway, Dad wasn’t one for celebrating Christmas. Or for being home much in general, I guess. So Gabe used to take care of Christmas. I’m pretty sure all his friends' families knew about Dad being a jackass, because Gabe would come home with random little one-off decorations all the time; family friends gifting us decorations. And Gabriel would decorate the house and I’d help. A little bit of light outside and random little ornaments inside. Small tree; nothing spectacular.

“All my favorite memories from my childhood were from Christmastime. We spent a lot of time with friends, too. Libby’s family lived next door, so we’d always be over there with her, to the point they basically became a second family to us. Gabriel used to save up whatever money he could earn to buy me a present. It was just…”

“A good distraction from the crappy parts of life?” Dean said, filling in the rest of the thought that was dancing around in Cas’ head.

Nodding slowly, Cas looked out across the town, feeling Dean’s arm suddenly pressing gently against his own. Warmth seeped between them and it settled in Cas’ chest; a burning sensation that creeped up his cheeks. “You say that like you’re speaking from experience,” Cas said quietly.

Dean hummed vaguely before speaking slowly, as if he were choosing his words carefully. “Dad was a marine before Sammy and I were born. Mom died when I was four, and Dad was never the same. He just… never really left that marine mentality. Lived on the road almost all my life, following Dad’s footsteps and uh… fighting the bad guys to protect the little guys. But Dad was never around growing up. He’d leave Sam and I behind in whatever town he could find for a few weeks while he worked, and all Sam and I had were each other. Then it was on to the next town.

“It’s uh… kinda why I was a bit of a Scrooge when we got to town, as Sam so kindly puts it. We’ve never really celebrated Christmas. A couple times when we were younger, and then last year before I um… before I almost died.”

“You almost died? How?” Cas asked, shooting his head towards Dean with a shocked look. The way Dean almost casually said it was startling, and it made Cas want to reach out and touch Dean’s arm in comfort.

“Occupational hazard. Part of taking down the bad guys is sometimes the bad guys take you down, too,” Dean said, casting his eyes away to break the heavy moment. “How’d you find this place?” Dean asked quietly, changing the subject, which Cas was okay with.

Cas hadn’t known this conversation was going to become so heavy, and yet for some reason he felt safe talking to Dean, as if opening up wasn’t so scary when the other person had been through hell, too. It made Cas feel comfortable, like there was this unspoken bond of trust they’d somehow formed overnight. 

“This was a bookstore years ago. Used to be run by a family friend,” Cas started to say.

“Is everyone a family friend around here?” Dean joked, nudging Cas in the side.

“When you’ve lived in the same small town most of your life, then yes, they are,” Cas said with a laugh. “The owner, Christopher, told me about the rooftop and that no one ever came up here. So I used to hide up here reading books I borrowed from his store when I was younger. Then it just became my place when I needed space. Libby’s been up here, and so has Gabriel. I think we’re the only three that really know how incredible the view is from up here, especially at Christmas with all the lights.”

Dean hummed cheerily, casting his eyes back out towards main street. “It really is something up here. I know I was an ass about it before, but seriously, the decorations are awesome. You really captured the magic of Christmas.” Then he turned and looked at Cas, the reflection of the lights catching in his green eyes, and Cas felt like he was falling.

Dean was gorgeous. Absolutely breathtaking. It was hard for Cas to tear his eyes away, honestly. Libby had jokingly said when Dean and Sam had left the diner yesterday that Dean was Cas’ type. And God, he really was. Sarcastic, funny, handsome, caring, witty, flirty, teasing, hard working. He checked all the boxes. It made Cas yearn to lean forwards and kiss him.

“Five minutes until the tree lighting,” a tinny voice called through a megaphone, echoing up into the air from further down mainstreet.

“Do you, uh, want to head back down for the tree lighting? I know a place near the ice skating rink where you can see some of the best trees as they light up,” Cas said, biting at his lip and looking over at Dean.

“How many secret spots do you have?” Dean asked, flashing Cas a warm smile.

“Stick around and I’ll show you,” Cas said, moving back towards the staircase before he realized what he’d said. He’d just essentially asked Dean to stay in town. God what an idiotic move. Stupid, stupid, stu-

Dean’s hand was suddenly on his lower back as they made their way down the stairs. Cas froze mid-step, eyes darting back to look at Dean.

Dean flushed, tongue darting out across his lower lip before he quirked his lips into a soft smile. “Don’t want you to slip and fall,” Dean said.

Cas’ heart crashed violently against his rib cage. Oh God. Oh God. This was not happening. Dean really needed to stop right now because Cas was dangerously close to falling… not down the stairs… but falling in love.


	8. Chapter Eight - Dean's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to tumblr masterpost.](https://starrynightdeancas.tumblr.com/post/636346607293677568/tinsel-and-tourists-masterpost-a-hallmark)

By the time they’d made it back down to mainstreet, the crowds were even bigger; everyone piling in close for the event. Dean let Cas lead them, and Cas’ hand kept brushing against his as they walked side by side.

God, Dean was in over his head. The more he learned about Cas, the more he wanted to know. There was something so easy about being around Cas, like his presence put Dean at ease. He was able to forget the disappearances and the threat of Lucifer and the Angels. Everything seemed to just fade into the background, and all Dean wanted was more, more, more of Cas.

Just as they were getting close to the ice skating rink, Cas veered off, fingers wrapping around Dean’s wrist and tugging him towards a stall. “What-” Dean started to ask.

“Since you like it so much,” Cas said with a little smirk. “Two hot cocoas, please, Kelsey,” Cas said, pulling a few dollars from his pocket towards one of the waitresses Dean had seen at the diner.

“Come on, Cas. Why would I charge you when the recipe is yours in the first place. Two cups, on the house,” Kelsey said, sliding two steaming cups of cocoa across the stall.

Cas was suddenly pushing a cup into his hands, and Dean instantly brought it to his lips to take a sip. The warm chocolate burned his tongue with a tingling sensation. He found himself sighing into the drink, eyes fluttering shut for a brief second.

“You really are a fan of the hot cocoa, aren’t you?” Cas asked, bumping Dean’s shoulder and nodding towards the ice skating rink in the center of the street.

“You just want me to stroke your ego and tell you how good it is because it’s your recipe,” Dean teased, sliding his gaze over to Cas as they began to walk again.

Cas ducked his head, but Dean easily saw the blush that creeped up to the tip of his ear. God, Cas was adorable. Dean never thought he’d say that about a guy, and yet Cas really was the definition of cute. It was endearing and it made Dean feel lightheaded.

Cas led them towards an alcove, positioning himself against the wall before pointing with his free hand back out towards the street. Dean followed his direction, leaning against the wall next to Cas and looking out.

“Wow,” Dean said in awe, eyes landing on the six trees Cas was pointing at; three on their side of the road and three on the other side, staggered so that they could see all six.

“Fifteen seconds everyone until we flip the switch on the tree lighting. Let’s count it down. Ten, nine, eight,” the voice over the megaphone started to say.

Wanting to watch the lights turn on but not wanting to tear his eyes away from Cas, Dean compromised by leaning his weight into Cas’ side, flickering his gaze from Cas towards the trees.

“Four, three, two, ONE!”

Suddenly the street was awash in lights, glimmering colors mixed with golds and silvers. Christmas music began to play over the speakers, and everyone cheered. Dean watched as the sparkling colors twinkled and flashed, and he was momentarily stunned by how beautiful it all looked.

The six trees he could see were covered in colored decorations; red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple. “It’s a rainbow,” Dean said, looking over at Cas.

Cas nodded, beaming at Dean. “This is the dead center of mainstreet, due to the ice skating rink. That’s why we set up the Santa meet and greet right there, too. I wanted it to be as bright and colorful as possible this year; something to pop and really stand out.”

“It’s stunning,” Dea admitted. The words ‘you’re stunning’ almost fell out of his mouth, and he quickly took a gulp of hot cocoa to wash the words back down before he blurted them out.

“Would you like to go see the lights up close? There’s a couple food trucks down there, too. One of them is run by my friend Frank, and he makes the best tacos you will ever eat,” Cas said.

“I’d- yeah, I’d like that,” Dean said, watching as Cas pushed off from the wall and hesitated long enough for Dean to fall into step next to him.

As they made their way into the crowd, people started to reach out and pat Cas on the back; loud calls of “Congratulations, Cas,” and “The lights are breathtaking, Cas,” and, “This is the best display we’ve had in years.”

By the time they’d made it to the center of the street, Cas was completely flushed from the attention. It was endearing, seeing how Cas graciously accepted the praise. And, standing up close to the trees, Dean could see why everyone was congratulating him.

“Jesus, Cas,” Dean said breathlessly, stepping up to the quieter side of the tree drenched in blue. He reached out, running his fingertip over a sparkling sapphire-colored star. “The details. It’s… wow. I’ve seen a lot of indescribable things in my life, things you’d never even believe. But this… this is just…” Dean broke himself off at a loss for words.

“You like it?” Cas asked carefully, stepping up next to Dean so their arms brushed against each other again. And there was something about his tone that rang in Dean’s ears; like all the praise he’d just heard from his community paled in comparison to whatever Dean was about to say.

Turning slowly, Dean stepped further into Cas’ space, until they were almost nose to nose. “I do. It’s breathtaking. I’ve never seen Christmas decorations this beautiful.”

Cas slightly ducked his head at the praise, enough so that their noses bumped together.

“I- I’m sorry,” Cas said quickly, moving to take a step away, but Dean darted his hand out, catching Cas by the waist and holding him steady.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Dean asked, eyes lingering on Cas’ mouth. God he shouldn’t. He really shouldn’t. But his eyes had caught it, almost imperceptibly, just seconds before Cas had joined him as he’d been admiring the decorations on the tree.

It was painted blue, so it was a little hard to spot, but Dean knew the plant anywhere. Mainly because the damn thing had come up in research over and over again throughout the years. But now, for the first time in Dean’s life, he’d never been more happy to see the thing hanging on a branch over his head.

Because he’d been thinking about kissing Cas all night. God, he’d barely been able to keep his eyes off of Cas’ lips. The tension was there between them, thick and heavy, but neither of them had made a move. And now, now he had a guise to hide behind. If things went sideways, he could just blame it on the mistletoe and they could pretend it didn’t happen, right?

“I was just- I-” Cas stuttered.

Taking the chance, Dean pointed upwards, waiting for Cas to see the mistletoe perched perfectly above their heads.

“Oh,” Cas said breathlessly when his eyes caught sight of what Dean was pointing at.

“Pretty sure there’s an unspoken rule about mistletoe and kissing,” Dean said, hoping to God he sounded like he was playing it cool when really his heart was threatening to leap out of his chest. “You gonna kiss me or not?” he asked, aiming for teasing even though he was sure he missed the mark by a mile.

Judging by the emotions crossing Cas’ face, it took a second for him to process what Dean was saying before it suddenly seemed to click in his mind and he was nodding eagerly. Cas was the one to close the distance, stepping forwards again until they were pressed against each other.

This close, Dean could see the flecks of almost silver dancing in Cas’ bright blue eyes, and the faint blush that was staining his cheeks contrasted against the stubble climbing up his jaw. If anything, he was even more tempting this close, and Dean had to force himself not to lurch forward and crash their mouths together.

Cas blinked once, twice, before his eyes fluttered shut. Dean leaned down slightly, letting his own eyes close, and Cas leaned up, their noses sliding against each other and hot breaths dancing across each other’s lips. Inching forward, Dean felt Cas’ mouth just barely graze against his own, lips ghosting against each other in a tantalizing brush that was good  _ so good… _

And then, “Dean!” Sam yelled urgently from behind him.

That could only mean one thing. Trouble.

Kiss officially ruined.


	9. Chapter Nine - Cas' POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to tumblr masterpost.](https://starrynightdeancas.tumblr.com/post/636346607293677568/tinsel-and-tourists-masterpost-a-hallmark)

Cas was sitting on one of the benches looking out over the trees when Libby found him sulking into a mostly eaten taco.

“That bad, huh?” she asked, sitting down next to him and patting him reassuringly on the knee.

“No. That’s just the thing. It was good, Lib. Really goddamn good. Like ‘I’m starting to fall for him’ kind of good,” Cas mumbled, angrily eating the last bite of his taco before stuffing the wrapper into his pocket

“My God, Cas. Are you serious right now? Mr. ‘I Don’t Do Romance’ is falling for a tourist?” Libby said, grinning like a Cheshire cat as she flailed her hands eagerly. “What happened before he raced off to work?”

Cas let out a broken sound before dropping his head onto Libby’s shoulder. “We were about to kiss. God. He was right there,” Cas muttered into her hair.

“Woah wait, back it up a second, Cas Doll. What do you mean ‘about to’?”

Cas jerked away, throwing his hands into the air before tugging at his hair in frustration. “I mean lips literally brushing together. We were under the mistletoe and he freaking kissed me. Or he tried to at least. God. It was just a ghost of a kiss, and then Sam was shouting for him and he pulled away and then they were gone. He just shoved a business card with his number on it into my hand and he was gone. Who freaking does that?” Cas cried, slumping down and burying his face in his hands.

“Jeez, Cas, you really are gone for him if you’re this worked up over an almost-kiss,” Libby said.

Reaching down, Cas grabbed a handful of snow and chucked it at Libby’s face.

“Hey! What was that for?”

“Because you suck! I hate you right now,” Cas said, moving until he was on the other end of the bench.

“Why is it my fault?”

“Because you’re the one who set me up with him. And we bonded and I took him to the rooftop-”

Libby suddenly squeaked, throwing herself down the bench back towards Cas. “You took him to your spot?”

Cas sighed, burying himself into his jacket to avoid looking at Libby. If he tried hard enough, he could almost catch a trace smell of Dean’s cologne on his jacket and it made Cas’ heart race. Shit. It really had been perfect. The rooftop. Their conversation about their childhoods and how they shared a lot more in common than Cas thought was even possible. The flirty touches and looks. The way they leaned into each other as they walked. The way Dean made him feel all giddy inside. And that almost-kiss. God, even the barest touch of Dean’s lips against his own, had felt like a million butterflies erupting in his stomach and felt as warm as a wood fire burning in a fireplace. The way Dean talked- the way he teased and flirted in an almost fond manner- it just made Cas want Dean that much more.

Leaning his weight into Libby’s side, Cas sighed. “I want to kiss him, Lib. Really kiss him.”

Chuckling softly, Libby dropped her head down to rest on top of Cas’. “Then I think it’s time you used that number you finally got from him.”

Tilting his head up, Cas squinted up at Libby. “What do you mean?”

With a roll of her eyes, Libby held out her hand. “Phone,” she said, motioning with her fingers. “Come on, Cas, cough it up. And the business card, too.”

Reaching into his pocket, Cas handed them both over before shifting in his seat to see what Libby was doing. 

“Uh uh, you stay there. Let mama work her magic,” Libby said, pushing at Cas’ shoulder with her free hand to keep him away.

“What are you doing?” Cas asked cautiously.

“Don’t you trust me?” she asked, shooting him a look.

“Yes. No. I don’t know. Just tell me what you’re doing,” Cas said, trying desperately to see what Libby was doing.

“I’m setting you up on another date.”

“What? No! That’s a bad idea,” Cas said, lurching off the bench.

“Too late, already sent,” Libby grinned, dangling the phone and letting Cas grab it.

Unlocking his phone, Cas saw that not only had Libby saved Dean’s name with a little green heart emoji at the end of his name, but she’d also sent him a text.

> Hello Dean, it’s Cas. Tonight was really nice. You made this tree lighting special by being there with me. Although next time we get caught under the mistletoe together, I sure hope you won’t bolt on me again. If you’re not too busy saving the townspeople with all your FBI investigating, would you want to meet me at the ice skating rink tomorrow night?

“You seriously asked him on an ice skating date? He’s never going to say yes to that. That’s assuming he even wants to see me again after that failed kiss,” Cas huffed, crossing his arms.

“For God’s sake, Cas. He gave you his number, didn’t he? He wouldn’t have tried to kiss you if he wasn’t interested.”   
“It was just the mistletoe-”

“So help me God, Castiel Novak, if you so much as claim it was just a ‘no strings attached, not interested, mistletoe kiss’ I will beat your ass into tomorrow,” Libby said, standing up and stepping into Cas’ space.

“How would you know?” Cas snapped, the frustration finally getting the better of him.

“I’m this close-” Libby said, holding her thumb and index finger a centimeter apart, “From kicking you where it hurts. What do you think I was doing the entire time you were loving it up with Dreamy Dean? I was with his brother, remember?”

One second, two seconds, three. The information clicked in Cas’ head. “What did Sam say?” Cas asked in a rush.

Libby smirked, tapping the side of her nose with her finger. “That’s for me to know and for you to figure out. Trust me, Sam made it perfectly clear that Dean’s into you. Not just ‘casual hook-up’ into you but ‘heart eyes and smitten’ kinda into you. He’s going to say yes to the date. For which I say, you’re welcome and you owe me big time.”

“Can’t owe you unless he says yes,” Cas said, pushing his phone back into his pocket just to avoid the temptation of staring at the screen as he waited for a response.

“He will,” Libby said with a smirk. “It’s late. Can we head home now?”

“Do you ever catch a ride with anyone else?” Cas asked, even though he gestured for Libby to follow him back to his truck.

“Why would I when you live at the end of the street from me? Besides, I’m just a sucker for your red truck.”

Twenty minutes later, Cas had dropped Libby off and had finally collapsed on his couch; mostly because his bed seemed way too far away and the couch was calling his name.

With nervous fingers, he pulled his phone from his jeans pocket. He’d been avoiding looking at it since Libby sent the text, partly because he was afraid of an outright rejection and partly out of fear Dean would either be too busy to text back or wouldn’t want to text him at all.

He let his fingers dance over the dark screen, internally debating with himself if he should turn the thing on or not.

“For God’s sake, Cas, just do it. Stop being so pathetic,” he muttered to himself.

With a deep breath, he flashed the screen on and his heart stopped.

There, sitting on his lockscreen, were several texts from Dean.

  * Cas, I’m so sorry for bailing earlier. I had more fun with you tonight than I’ve had in years. But leaving you under the mistletoe like that was the last thing I wanted to do. Next time I get you under the mistletoe, I’ll make sure to follow through.
  * There was… a development in the case. Police found Callie’s body this evening. Thought it would be easier to tell you now instead of hearing it tomorrow. We’re still working on figuring out what happened.
  * As for tomorrow night… it’s a date. I’ll meet you at the ice skating rink as long as you bring more hot cocoa. 



Cas swore his heart was about to leap right out of his chest. He read the texts once, then twice, and then again a third time just to make sure he’d read them right. 

Hearing the news about Callie was sad. He hadn’t known her super well, but her passing in such a tragic way was going to be a hard hit for the town. Cas just had to hope Dean and Sam would be able to do their job and track down whoever was behind her death and put a stop to it before anyone else disappeared.

And while that news was sad, it was far overshadowed by Dean’s other texts. Cas kept going back and reading the last line of the first text, heart racing at Dean’s insinuation that he would be getting Cas under the mistletoe again with the intent to kiss him properly.

It wasn’t until several minutes later Cas realized his cheeks were hurting from how much he was smiling. God. Dean was making him weak in the knees from just a couple of texts.  Jittery with excitement, Cas felt his fingers fly across the keys as he sent a text back to Dean.

> 7pm tomorrow night. Don’t leave me hanging, Dean. I’ll make sure to bring hot cocoa and some extra mistletoe just so you can make it up to me.

Cas hadn’t been expecting a text back. Dean was probably busy handling the case and other FBI things. But Cas’ phone lit up less than a minute later.

  * Hot cocoa and mistletoe? You sure do know how to make a guy swoon, Cas. Must be that your Christmas spirit is starting to rub off on me. 



Cas spent the rest of the night with a smile on his face and butterflies soaring in his chest at the thought of getting to kiss Dean on their date tomorrow night.


	10. Chapter Ten - Dean's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to tumblr masterpost.](https://starrynightdeancas.tumblr.com/post/636346607293677568/tinsel-and-tourists-masterpost-a-hallmark)

“For God’s sake, Dean. Snap out of it, lover boy. We’ve got a real case here that’s far more complicated than a salt-n-burn. Could you quit staring at your phone with heart-eyes for five freaking seconds so we can actually do our jobs,” Sam said, crossing his arms and snapping his computer open with a poignant look thrown Dean’s way.

“You’re the one who set me up with him in the first place,” Dean shot back. “You’ve been deliberately pushing us together, and just when I’m about to kiss him, you had to interrupt.”

“Dead body showed up and we needed to check it out. Pretty damn important if you ask me,” Sam said.

“You couldn’t have waited one extra minute? You clearly saw I was milliseconds away from finally kissing him-”

Sam loudly slammed a book down onto the table, effectively cutting Dean off. “Five times, Dean. Five times tonight so far you’ve given me crap for interrupting. I’m sick of hearing about it. Go out there and find Cas and kiss him right now or shut the hell up and get to work, unless you want whatever this is to take Cas and kill him, too.”

Damn. That was a sobering thought. If any monster even so much as looked at Cas, Dean swore he was going to lose it. He couldn’t stop his mind from screaming  _ mine _ ; a protective streak burning inside his gut and wrapping up into his chest.

Placing his phone back down on the table, Dean opened his own laptop and sighed. “How do we even begin to start narrowing down what this thing is? Is there any connection between Callie and Oliver?”

Sam pushed both of the files across the table towards Dean. “Other than the fact they were roughly around the same age, 28 and 29, that’s all I’ve got. Callie worked at the local theater. Oliver was a second grade teacher. They live in different neighborhoods and run in completely different social circles. Oliver is well known in town and is one of the most popular teachers at the elementary school. Callie was quieter. Both of them have helped out with work around the town in different ways- Oliver volunteers at the local animal shelter and Callie helped out at the elderly home. As far as I can tell, both of them are pictures of model citizens, just in different ways.”

Flipping open the files, Dean scanned the contents as he listened to Sam rattle off the big details. “So either they’re both hiding something and that’s why they were targeted, or they both really were squeaky clean and that’s why they were taken.”

“This whole town is filled with good people, Dean. That doesn’t exactly narrow it down for who could potentially be taken next. And we can’t exactly protect an entire town,” Sam said. “Something about it still feels sacrificial.”

Dean sighed, dropping his head down to the table before muttering, “We’ve talked about this, though. No signs of a God in town. No happy success stories or flourishing town.”

They lapsed into silence for a few minutes, and all Dean could hear was the clacking of Sam’s keys as he typed. He let his eyes close, mind wandering back to Cas and their date tomorrow night. God, he was so freaking whipped it was unbelievable. How was he even supposed to tell Cas he’d never been ice skating in his entire life? He was going to look like a complete idiot falling on his ass on the ice tomorrow. And yet, despite the impending humiliation, Dean’s heart was hammering against his chest just at the mere thought of seeing Cas again.

He replayed the almost-kiss over again for probably the hundredth time that night, and he felt himself flush. Cas’ lips… God, even just the briefest brush had been enough to have Dean breathless. He’d been half tempted to walk out of the motel and find Cas when Sam suggested it, merely because he could barely get his brain to focus on anything except kissing Cas and how damn good those chapped lips would feel sliding against his own.

When his phone buzzed on the table, breaking his wandering thoughts, Dean all but hurled himself to pick it up, hoping it was another text from Cas. When he saw Bobby’s name, he scoffed and dropped the phone back down again; trying desperately to tamper down the disappointment that it wasn’t Cas.

“You’re like a lovesick teenager,” Sam muttered from the other side of the table.

“Shut up, no I’m not,” Dean snapped back instantly.

“Sure you’re not. That wasn’t a predictable reaction to thinking your crush has texted you only to find out it wasn’t him,” Sam said, raising an eyebrow.

“Go screw yourself. I don’t have a crush. I’m not twelve.”

Sam chuckled, rolling his eyes. “You’re so transparent you might as well be translucent, Dean.”

Pushing his chair back, Dean stood up. “I’m done having this conversation.”

“Where are you going?”

“To get a beer from the fridge because I’m way too sober to be dealing with your crap right now,” Dean muttered, storming off to the small fridge in the room.

Just as Dean got the cap off the beer, a thought flittered into his head. “You keep saying it feels sacrificial, right?”

Sam looked up from his laptop as Dean approached, taking the beer that Dean held out to him as a peace offering. “Yeah, but as you keep pointing out, there’s no signs of a God.”

“Right, but what if the sacrifices aren’t being done by a God, but being done to appease a God? Something that was protecting and serving the Gods. Almost a middle man between the Gods and the people.”

Sam thought about it for a second before nodding. “We are days away from the winter solstice. And all the patterning shows the sacrifices leading right up to that time frame. And you said it when we left the scene, the way her body was cut up, it was precise; extremely ritualistic.”

“No blood left in her, either. And no obvious signs of vamps draining people around here. A blood offering?”

Sam hummed, before he started typing with renewed interest. “You might be onto something. I’ve got a couple theories. Why don’t you put a call out to Bobby to see if he knows anything, and I’ll hit the lore.”

“Got it,” Dean said, grabbing his phone and taking his beer with him as he stepped outside to call Bobby. After explaining everything that was happening with the case and the details they’d picked up so far, Bobby promised he’d do some research of his own and call if he found anything useful.

By the time he’d finished his call with Bobby, Dean had finished his beer and he was pleasantly warm inside despite the cold wind.

In the morning, he’d blame it on the alcohol, which was a weak excuse when he’d only had the one beer. And yet, after he hung up with Bobby, his finger moved to hover over Cas’ contact. And before he could talk himself out of it, he pressed call.

The second the dialing tone rang in his ear, Dean panicked and went to hang up, but Cas answered on the second ring.

“Dean?”

Dean’s heart instantly kicked up in his chest, and he felt the air in his lungs stutter at just hearing Cas’ voice through the phone.

“Hey Cas,” Dean said.

“Did something happen? Is there- has there been another death?”

Dean shook his head, kicking a small bank of snow as he began to walk around the motel. “No. No, I just- I uh, I missed you.” 

_ Shit.  _ As soon as the words came out, Dean winced. What was wrong with him? He really was a lovesick teenager. One date and a botched first kiss and Dean was so smitten he could barely go five seconds without thinking about Cas. Just hearing Cas’ voice made Dean yearn, and the words had slipped out without his control. And yet, he meant them. Even the case was barely keeping his attention right now. He’d already began an internal countdown to their date tomorrow night, which was pathetic and desperate and yet he couldn’t stop himself.

“I’ve kept my phone with me all night since you texted me,” Cas said quietly, before he laughed softly.

Oh God. Was Cas waiting by the phone for him? Jesus. Why was that so cute that it made Dean’s chest ache?

“My witty humor just so good that you were waiting for more?” Dean said, automatically switching to teasing.

“Something like that,” Cas replied, and Dean could almost feel his smile through the phone.

“I um- I have absolutely no idea how to ice skate, by the way,” Dean admitted, reaching up to snap an icicle off the roof just to keep his hands busy.

“You’ve never ice skated before?” Cas asked, shock bouncing down the phone.

“Nope, never.”

“I’ll teach you,” Cas said earnestly.

“Only if you promise not to let me fall on my ass,” Dean said with a laugh.

“I promise I won’t take my hands off of you,” Cas replied instantly, before the weight of his words seemed to settle in the air. Dean swallowed thickly, his stomach twisting on itself at the thought of Cas’ hands lingering on him.

“And what if I can’t keep my hands to myself?” Dean said, words raw and yet filled with an emotion he couldn’t quite name.

“Is that a promise, Dean?” Cas asked, voice slipping an octave lower; sending a thrill down Dean’s spine.

“God, yes,” Dean found himself saying, words ripped from his throat as he was overcome with the urge to grab Cas right now and kiss him. “Swear to God, if you don’t bring mistletoe-”

Cas laughed and the sound made Dean’s chest feel tight. “As long as you don’t leave me standing underneath it alone again.”

“Not a chance in hell,” Dean said. Just as he was about to say something else, his phone buzzed in his hand and a text from Sam flickered across the screen. Time to get back to work. “Listen, Cas, I gotta get back to work. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“7 o’clock, Dean. Don’t you dare be late,” Cas said.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Dean replied, before handing up; heart racing from the call and his hands sweaty just from flirting with Cas again.

As he made his way back to the room, his eyes flickered to an oak tree near the motel; a clump of mistletoe hanging from one of the branches. Reaching up, Dean snagged a few pieces, smiling to himself as he slipped them into his pocket. Just a little bit of extra insurance to make sure he got that kiss with Cas tomorrow.


	11. Chapter Eleven - Cas’ POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to tumblr masterpost.](https://starrynightdeancas.tumblr.com/post/636346607293677568/tinsel-and-tourists-masterpost-a-hallmark)

“What about these jeans with that green and blue plaid?” Libby asked, pulling out a black pair of skinny jeans and a flannel shirt. 

“Yes to the jeans, no to the shirt,” Cas said from his bed as Libby rooted through his closet.

“What’s wrong with the shirt? I like it,” Libby said.

“I’m not going on a date with Dean wearing that shirt. It isn’t…” Cas trailed off, gesturing with his hand as if he could magically make the words come to him.

“Not enough to scream ‘I’m hot and single and very into you so please make out with me’,” Libby supplied, dodging the pillow when Cas threw it at her.

“Be serious, Libby. I called you over here because I need your help. I want to look-“

“Smoking hot, yeah yeah, I know,” Libby said, sticking her tongue out at Cas. “What about this light blue shirt? It brings out your eyes,” she said, holding the shirt up next to the black jeans.

“That- that’s actually not bad,” Cas said, standing up and plucking the clothes from Libby’s hands.

“You really like him, don’t you? I mean like, not just casually into him. I mean, you’re seriously starting to fall for him, aren’t you?” Libby asked as Cas changed.

Cas hesitated, looking over at Libby from the corner of his eye as he pulled the shirt on. Admitting it out loud was daunting. And maybe he was crazy? Okay, more than just maybe. Falling for someone you’d just met was ridiculous and stupid. But Cas couldn't deny he’d been lovestruck from the second he’d laid eyes on Dean. It felt cosmic. Like love at first sight but stronger.

“I do,” Cas finally said as he turned around to face Libby. “There’s… there’s something about him, Lib. I can’t even describe it.”

“Love at first sight?” she asked, voicing the thought that had been floating around in Cas’ head.

“Yes… and no. Stronger than that.”

Libby blew out a breath, looking at Cas in awe before she stepped forward and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. “Stronger than you felt for Travis?”

Sighing, Cas stepped away. “You just had to bring him up?”

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to be like that. I just- Cas… I’ve never seen you like this. Not even when you were with Travis. You’re happy. Happier than you’ve been since you moved back here. From my perspective, I don’t know, he looks like  _ the one _ . I just want to know how you’re feeling.”

Flopping back down onto his bed, Cas rubbed his hands over his face and took a deep breath. “I wish I could put it into words. Is it stupid? That I already feel stronger for Dean than I ever did with Travis?”

Sitting down gently, Libby moved to gently stroke her fingers through Cas’ hair. “No, Cas, I don’t think it’s stupid. The heart wants what it wants.”

“Why does this sound like the same speech you gave me when I came out to you?” Cas teased.

“Shut up, it isn’t,” Libby said, ruffling his hair. “What I meant was… go for it, Cas. If he makes you happy, then you need to give yourself permission to fall. You’ve been so guarded with your heart for so long. And I don’t want to see you get hurt again, especially because Dean’s a tourist. But even I can see how much you like him. I mean, you basically haven’t left your phone all day in case he calls or texts you. If you’re looking for approval, I like him, Cas. I do. And if anyone can make it work, it’s you. But you just need to open yourself up to the possibility that you’re falling for him.”

“You think I’m holding myself back?” Cas asked, looking up at Libby carefully.

“I think you’re scared to fall again after Travis. But I think what you have here is good, Cas. Really really good. Make a move. Kiss him. Don’t hold back. You just gotta allow yourself to actually-“

“To actually have a relationship again? Yeah, I know,” Cas said quietly, before he pulled himself up into a sitting position. “He makes me want to. To have a relationship again, I mean. I can see myself being his boyfriend. I just don’t know if he wants it, too.”

Libby smiled, patting Cas warmly on the knee before getting up and pulling one of Cas’ jackets out; handing it to him with a smile. “Well, you won’t figure that out by sitting here and talking to me. It’s almost 7, and I know you’ve been stalling because you’re nervous.”

“What? I have not!” Cas said in an affronted tone.

“Honey, I know you. You’ve got that ‘butterflies in your stomach’ look on your face. Now go on. Go down to the ice skating rink and get your man,” she said. “And don’t forget to kiss him. Not just a peck either. If you don’t kiss that man senseless, so help me God, I will.”

Cas tugged on his shoes, shooting Libby a look. “Go find your own FBI agent to fall in love with. This one’s mine.”

Libby smirked. “Oh, possessive are we?”

Cas stuck his middle finger up and grabbed his keys, hot cocoa, and the mistletoe Dean had requested. “You can see yourself out,” he said, throwing some snark into his tone.

“Or I could just crash on your couch and use your Netflix account,” she called after him.

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” he replied as he slipped out of the front door and made his way to his truck.

Driving back into town, Cas nervously drummed his fingers on the wheel. Libby was right; he really did feel like butterflies were consuming his stomach. He was nervous and excited. And all he could think about was kissing Dean.

Did he kiss him as soon as he saw him? Did he wait until they were skating? Should he kiss him at the end of the date?

By the time Cas parked and got out of the car, his eyes instantly found Dean, looking even more attractive than ever, sitting on a bench near the ice skating rink. Grabbing the hot cocoa and sliding the mistletoe into his pocket, Cas took a deep breath and tried to steady his hands as he walked over to meet Dean; thoughts still whirling on the perfect time to kiss him.


	12. Chapter Twelve - Dean's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to tumblr masterpost.](https://starrynightdeancas.tumblr.com/post/636346607293677568/tinsel-and-tourists-masterpost-a-hallmark)

Dean looked up as he heard approaching footsteps and felt the air leave his chest so violently it felt like he’d been punched in the gut. Cas quite literally took his breath away. If Cas looked good before, he was drop dead gorgeous now. Black jeans that hugged his thighs, baby blue shirt slightly unbuttoned, and a dark blue jacket which made his eyes shine. Yep. Dean was absolutely and utterly gone for this man.

“Wow,” Dean said in greeting as soon as Cas was within earshot.

“Wow, yourself,” Cas said, cheeks flushing as his eyes darted up and down Dean’s body as Dean stood up. 

If anything, Dean felt underdressed. He’d gone casual with his leather jacket, yet Cas looked delectable. Which reminded Dean. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the handful of mistletoe he’d slipped in there last night when he’d been on the phone to Cas. “Just uh- just in case you forgot.”

Cas shook his head before laughing, reaching into his own pocket to bring out mistletoe of his own. “I didn’t.”

“One for now and one for later?” Dean teased, even though he wasn’t joking. All he wanted to do was snag Cas, drag him close, and kiss him breathless. But he wanted to make sure… had to know Cas wanted it just as much as he did.

“God yes,” Cas said, stuffing his own mistletoe back into his pocket before setting a thermos down onto the bench and stepping into Dean’s personal space. “What are you waiting for, handsome? You gonna kiss me or not?” Cas said with a sudden streak of boldness so seductive Dean felt his head spin.

For a brief flash of a second, Dean considered holding the mistletoe above their heads, but thought better of it when he realized he wouldn’t be able to get his hands on Cas. Instead, he perched the mistletoe on top of Cas’ head, which made Cas laugh brightly. 

Grabbing Cas by the waist, Dean pulled him forwards until they were flush against each other, bodies slotting together perfectly.

“Hi,” Dean murmured quietly in the space between them, his breath puffing out in a mist of warm air into the cold breeze.

“Hi,” Cas whispered back, bumping the tips of their noses together in a playful move that had Dean grinning. God. What even was this? If it were anybody else, he would have just kissed them already and moved on. But this… it felt tender and achingly soft in a way Dean had never felt before.

Yes, part of him wanted to grab Cas and make out with him until they were gasping for air. But he also wanted this moment to linger; for their first kiss to be something memorable and honest.

Slowly, Dean tilted his head, sliding his nose down alongside Cas’ until their foreheads touched and their lips were hovering inches apart.

“Is this okay?” Dean asked, words ghosting across Cas’ mouth.

“Yes,” Cas murmured, body tilting further into Dean until their lips just brushed against each other. “Kiss me.”

And Dean did, bridging that last infinitesimal gap and locking their lips together,  _ finally _ , in a kiss so soft it had Dean’s knees going weak. He reached out, locking his arms around Cas’ neck to steady himself as Cas’ lips glided against his.

Cas sucked in a sharp breath through his nose, lips parting slightly against Dean’s. Dean took the opportunity to deepen the kiss just slightly, catching Cas’ lower lip between his own. He wasn’t sure if it was him melting into Cas, or Cas melting into him, but just this tender kiss was enough to have Dean breathless and dizzy. Sparks flew, igniting Dean’s nerves and setting his stomach on fire.

It was Cas who broke the kiss, leaning back a little, but Dean wasn’t having it. He hummed lowly in his throat, chasing Cas’ mouth and slotting their lips together again.

Cas huffed out an amused breath through his nose, hands settling on Dean’s waist as he leaned into the kiss.

For a few blissful seconds, Dean kept it soft and slow, letting their lips meet and part, only to meet again. On the final brush of their lips, Dean teased him, darting his tongue across Cas’ lower lip before pulling away. This time it was Cas whining for more as Dean pulled back, panting sharply against Cas’ cheek.

They stood there for a second, Dean’s arms still around Cas’ neck, fingers tangled into his hair, and Cas’ arms wrapped around his waist; both of them pulling in quick breaths of air.

“Was that- did I make up for bolting-” Dean tried to ask.

“Yes, definitely yes,” Cas said quickly, rubbing his nose against Dean’s with a breathy laugh.

Dean shuddered, eyes falling shut. As far as first kisses went, that took the crown for most romantic and tender kiss Dean had ever had in his entire life. His whole body was shaking with how much he yearned to learn forward and kiss Cas again and again. God. Yep. He wasn’t just crushing on Cas, he was falling; hard and fast.

The last thing Dean wanted to do was pull away, but he knew if he stayed locked in Cas’ embrace for a second longer he was going to kiss Cas again, and maybe never stop kissing him. Of all the people Dean had kissed, and there had been plenty, Cas was easily the best kiss of his life. So good it made Dean desperate for more. Suddenly, he couldn’t wait for Cas to pull out his own mistletoe and kiss him next time.

Leaning back, Dean reached up and plucked the mistletoe from Cas’ hair. “The magic of mistletoe,” Dean said with a chuckle.

Cas flushed bright red, licking across his bottom lip with a smile. “I um- I brought you hot cocoa, too.”

Dean grinned, closing the gap to press their foreheads together again. “Thank you,” he said softly, making sure Cas knew he meant it. “I’m also pretty sure you promised to teach me how to ice skate. And something about not taking your hands off of me.”

Cas laughed, fingers dancing along Dean’s spine. “I already can’t keep my hands off you.”

Dean bumped their noses together again, just because he could. “Well, are you taking me ice skating or not?” he teased.

Cas nodded, finally pulling away from the embrace. “C’mon, ice skate rentals are over there,” Cas said, sliding his hand into Dean’s and pulling him towards the little hut with a sign that read: ‘Ice Skates Here.’


	13. Chapter Thirteen - Cas' POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to tumblr masterpost.](https://starrynightdeancas.tumblr.com/post/636346607293677568/tinsel-and-tourists-masterpost-a-hallmark)

The last thing Cas wanted to do was let go of Dean’s hand, but he needed to grab the skates and pass Dean a pair. Almost as if sensing it, Dean squeezed his hand tightly for a brief second, and Cas felt his heart soar. 

As Cas paid for the shoes, his mind couldn’t stop lingering on the kiss. Would it be wrong to grab Dean and kiss him again right now? Screw ice skating, Cas would be happy to make out with Dean all night. Kissing had never felt so good.

It was cliche to say it, but kissing Dean felt like fireworks exploding and warmth flooding his veins. Never had Cas been so addicted to kissing someone so quickly. He just wanted more, more, more.

Dean’s hand on his back broke Cas’ thoughts, and he turned to see Dean reaching for the skates. “You know,” Dean said, biting back a grin. “If you let me fall on my ass out there, I swear I’m never kissing you again.”

“I will endeavor to keep you upright at all times,” Cas shot back, a smile creeping across his lips as they walked towards a bench to put on their skates. Not that he had any intention of letting Dean fall to begin with, but he’d do anything to have Dean’s lips pressed against his again.

“You’ve skated a lot then?” Dean asked.

Cas nodded. “Gabriel used to take me skating a lot when I was a kid. And when I got older and didn’t want to be seen around my big brother all the time, Libby went with me instead.”

“You’ve mentioned your brother several times. How come I’ve never seen him around town?”

Cas couldn’t help the laugh that slipped past his lips. “You probably already have and had no idea. We don’t look anything alike. And Gabe is always skulking around, causing trouble somewhere. Usually at my expense. But if you want to meet him, I can have him drop by the diner?” Cas said, easily standing up on his skates and offering Dean a hand.

It momentarily made him flash back to the night they met, when Cas offered him a hand to pull him up and Dean initially knocked him away. But now, Dean easily took Cas’ hand, letting Cas haul him to his feet. It sent a shower of sparks down Cas’ spine, and he felt himself flush as their palms pressed together.

“Seems only fair. You know my brother but I don’t know yours,” Dean replied. He wobbled slightly as he tried to take a step, and Cas instantly moved to press his weight into Dean’s side to steady him.

“Never been rollerblading either, have you?” Cas asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Jeez, way to make it sound like I had a terribly sheltered childhood,” Dean muttered before he shook his head. “Was too busy learning how to fight the bad guys. Protecting my family was more important than doing normal kid things, I guess.”

Cas felt a pang deep in his chest, and he had the dawning realization he’d been complaining to Dean about how awful his own childhood was, when in reality, his must have been a breeze compared to whatever Dean had been through. “Dean, I- I’m sorry. I’ve been selfishly complaining when I’ve had so much here in this town and I-” Cas started to say.

Dean squeezed his hand, shaking his head. “Don’t do that. I don’t need pity. And I don’t need sympathy. Can we please…” Dean broke himself off before looking at Cas. “I just want to enjoy our date.”

‘Stupid, stupid, stupid. Way to go, ruining the first date before it even happens,’ Cas thought to himself. He nodded quickly, making a move to shamefully pull away from Dean as his heart wobbled in his chest, but Dean gripped onto his hand tighter. 

“Where do you think you’re going, handsome?” Dean suddenly asked, breaking through Cas’ dejected thoughts.

He looked up at Dean, catching the warm smile on his face, and he felt his gut untwist itself. Maybe he hadn’t screwed things up after all. “To the ice skating rink,” he covered smoothly. “Unless you don’t want to skate with me?”

“Oh, I do. I most definitely do,” Dean replied.

And so carefully, Cas led them to the ice, stepping out first onto the rink. He leaned up against the handrail, fingers interlocking with Dean’s as he guided him. Once Dean was successfully on the ice, Cas pressed into his personal space. “Hi,” he said softly.

“Hi yourself,” Dean replied, bumping their noses together quickly before leaning back.

“We’ll just start with skating up against the handrail. I’ll take your other side, alright? Just, don’t think too hard,” Cas said.

Dean tilted his head slightly, and damn, he looked ridiculously cute in his leather jacket with a small pout on his lips. “What the hell does that mean ‘don’t think too hard’?”

Cas tilted his head back and forth, trying to find the words. “People overthink it when they try ice skating for the first time. It’s just like walking, really. Except it’s not about dragging your feet, but more about letting yourself glide.”

“Show me?” Dean asked, and there was something about his tone that was almost fond.

It made Cas’ insides explode in butterflies again, and he had to force himself not to blush. Gently, he moved away from Dean, making sure he was securely leaning against the handrail before he skated away; letting the ice glide beneath his skates. He skated in a few small circles, letting his mind go blank and focusing on the sound of his shoes cutting across the ice as the air rushed by him. Round and around, smooth like a knife through butter, before he broke the circling and made his way back to Dean.

As he approached, he saw the amazed look on Dean’s face and he automatically ducked his head.

“Cas,” Dean said almost breathlessly, before he reached out and touched Cas’ wrist. “You’re incredible.”

Cas shook his head, flickering his gaze up to Dean’s face as he shrugged. “I’m alright. Just been on the ice a lot, that’s all.”

Dean reached up, fingers dancing along Cas’ jaw, sending another wave of jitters straight to Cas’ stomach. “You don’t even realize it, do you?” Dean asked softly.

“Realize what?” Cas asked, cocking his head to the side and looking at Dean questioningly. What was Dean even talking about? Realize what? That he could skate semi-decently? That wasn’t news-worthy or mind-blowing.

“That you’re breathtakingly beautiful,” Dean whispered.


	14. Chapter Fourteen - Dean’s POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to tumblr masterpost.](https://starrynightdeancas.tumblr.com/post/636346607293677568/tinsel-and-tourists-masterpost-a-hallmark)

As soon as the words were in the air, Dean realized he’d truly said them out loud. That it wasn’t just a mantra floating around in his head anymore. He’d said it; put the words out there between them. And God, he meant it. Cas was literally devastatingly gorgeous. Every time Cas was around him, he found himself speechless and breathless.

And here Cas was, completely oblivious to how stunning he was. As if he had no idea how just his presence alone had Dean’s heart racing in his chest. Cas had gone and turned everything on its head. For the first time, Dean didn’t just want a hot and heavy hook-up that burned bright for one night. He yearned for Cas so strongly it actually ached in his chest. It wasn’t just that Cas was handsome, because God he was, but that everything about him radiated this pure beauty that had Dean desperate for more.

Looking up, Dean caught Cas’ expression as the words he’d said hovered in the air between them. If anything, Cas looked stunned. As if no one had ever told him before. And  _ shit _ , maybe no one had. Oh God. Did he really not know?

“Cas-” Dean started to say.

But he was cut off when Cas lurched forward and crashed their lips together. Dean scrambled, one hand latching onto the handrail to keep them upright while the other moved from Cas’ jaw to the back of his neck. Cas kissed him eagerly, and Dean all but melted into the kiss; humming in the back of his throat as Cas’ tongue darted out across his lower lip before he pulled away. Then, as if he were unsatisfied, Cas leaned back in and placed one, two, three more pecks against Dean’s mouth before tipping their foreheads together.

Dean sucked in a sharp breath, fingers tangling into the hairs at the nape of Cas’ neck. “What was that for?” Dean finally managed to ask when he found the ability to speak again.

Cas shook his head, rubbing his forehead against Dean’s with the movement. “Nothing. I just- you’re utterly- you take my breath away, Dean.”

Dean didn’t blush often, but he felt his cheeks heat up and he moved to shift his head into the crook of Cas’ shoulder to hide the flush in his cheeks. They remained that way for a few blissful seconds, with Cas’ arms looped around his waist, before Dean asked, “Are you going to teach me to skate like that?”

Cas shifted back slightly, tilting his head innocently as he looked at Dean. “Like what?”

God, Dean had never met someone so humble in his entire life. “You’re- I don’t know, you looked magical. As if you were one with the ice.”

Cas shrugged, ducking his head again. “I’m not that good,” he mumbled, before darting his gaze back up to Dean. “But yeah, I’ll teach you.”

With a pained look as if he hated to break the contact, Cas pulled away slightly until he was leaning against Dean’s side. “Alright, we’re gonna start slow. Just a couple steps forward, without massively picking your feet up off the ice. Knees bent a little, and lean in towards the inner part of the blade. Push off more with the tip of your right foot, and let yourself glide on your left before switching. Does that make sense?” Cas explained.

Dean ran through the logistics in his head, before nodding slowly. “Yeah, I think so.” Carefully, Dean shifted his weight off of the handrail into Cas. “If I fall-”

“You won’t,” Cas reassured, voice soft and sweet. “If, for some reason, you do fall, you’ll be taking me down with you.”

“That’s not reassuring,” Dean muttered, yet his brain latched onto the words and he felt his stomach flip-flop. Because while maybe the idea of falling onto the ice wasn’t very alluring, Dean realized with startling clarity he might just be falling for Cas. And the implication he’d be taking Cas down with him was both reassuring and terrifying.

Shaking the thoughts from his head to dwell on them later, Dean followed Cas’ instructions of bending his knees a little and pushing off with the inside tip of his right skate. He glided a couple of feet before wobbling on the ice.

Cas’ hand held tightly to his arm, steadying him. Instinctively, Dean gripped hold of Cas’ arm for support, and when he glanced over, Cas was blushing again.

“See, that wasn’t too bad, was it?” Cas said, looking over at Dean and chewing on his lower lip.

“No, not too bad,” Dean responded with a smile.

“Alright, let’s try gliding like that again. Except this time instead of stopping, transition into pushing off with your left skate after you bring your feet back together to keep the momentum going,” Cas instructed.

For the next fifteen minutes, they slowly made their way around the rink, sticking to the handrail as Cas coached Dean how to move further and further each time.

By the third circuit around, Cas patted Dean on the arm. “I think you’ve got the hang of it. You don’t need me anymore.”

Those words sent a sharp bolt of panic down Dean’s spine, and he could barely process the feeling before Cas was letting go and skating a few feet away. 

“No!” Dean said quickly, reaching out for Cas; instantly missing the warmth and comfort of Cas’ presence plastered to his side. When he realized Cas was a little too far out of reach, he grabbed hold of the handrail again as he felt himself wobble.

“Dean, it’s okay. I haven’t gone anywhere. I just want you to skate to me,” Cas encouraged.

“What? And leave the handrail? No, I don’t think so,” Dean said, shaking his head firmly. What the hell was Cas thinking? Without his support, the second Dean let go of the handrail he was going to fall flat on his ass.

“You’re doing much better than you think you are, Dean. I’m just a few feet away. Just push off the handrail and glide. You don’t even need to switch from one foot to another. Just a simple glide,” Cas said, a humorous smile gracing his lips.

“I hate you. You’re lucky you’re hot, Cas,” Dean muttered, looking down at the ice and measuring the distance between them with a careful eye.

“You think I’m hot, huh?” Cas asked, smile morphing into a smirk.

“Shut up.”

Cas hummed, motioning for Dean to come to him. “How about a little incentive? Come here, and I’ll kiss you.”

Damn. That actually was a good incentive. Dean had to admit to himself that on their last circuit around the rink, he’d found himself staring more and more frequently at Cas’ lips’, wondering if he could get away with stealing another kiss from Cas.

“You’ll kiss me if I skate out to you?” Dean asked again, partly to reaffirm he’d get kissed again and partly to see Cas’ flush.

Cas nodded, tongue flicking out across his lower lip as his cheeks tinged red. “No need for mistletoe. But you gotta come to me. So it depends on how much you want me to kiss you?” Cas said, and Dean caught the hint of doubt in the question, as if Cas wasn’t sure Dean wanted it.

Well crap. Now he had to skate out to Cas, because he absolutely and utterly wanted Cas to kiss him. “Alright, fine. But only because I happen to like kissing you,” Dean huffed.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself off of the handrail and felt himself gliding across the ice towards Cas.

But there was a problem. Cas hadn’t taught him how to stop. And the realization seemed to cross Cas’ expression at the same time the thought flickered through Dean’s head.

Cas put his hands out to try and grab him, but he’d stupidly pushed off the handrail with more force than necessary.

He barrelled into Cas’ arms with enough force that they both wobbled precariously for half a second. It all happened so fast. One second Cas’ hands were on him, trying to slow him down, and the next they were in a heap on the ice; falling with a hard thunk onto the cold ground.


	15. Chapter Fifteen - Cas' POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to tumblr masterpost.](https://starrynightdeancas.tumblr.com/post/636346607293677568/tinsel-and-tourists-masterpost-a-hallmark)

Cas winced slightly, pouting at what would be a rather huge bruise forming across his thigh in the next few hours. But he was far more worried about Dean. He reached out, putting his hands on Dean’s chest and doing a quick once over. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” he asked quickly, moving his hands to cup Dean’s face.

“I’m fine,” Dean muttered, pushing Cas’ hands away forcefully. The movement was jarring, and it sent a spike of panic straight to Cas’ heart. Was Dean angry with him for letting him fall? Had he ruined their date? Did Dean not trust him anymore?

“Dean, I'm so sorry-” Cas started to say, scrambling to try and pull himself up and away, but Dean’s hand shot out, grabbing Cas’ forearm and keeping him in place.

“Hey, no, it’s okay. Really. It’s alright. I uh- I overreacted because um-” Dean broke off, scrubbing his face with his free hand and letting out a strangled sound. “Goddammit. Because it’s embarrassing falling in front of you like that.”

Cas looked at Dean, really looked at him, and he noticed the dark stain to his cheeks and the way Dean’s eyes weren’t meeting his; cheeks flushed not from the wind but from shame.

Cas reached out again, letting his fingers settle on Dean’s jaw, and this time, Dean leaned into the touch. “Hey, it’s okay, Dean. Seriously. I’ve wiped out so many times on the ice it’s unreal. It was my fault, not yours. I promised not to let you fall, and I did. I’m sorry, Dean. I should’ve taught you how to stop first.”

Finally, Dean’s eyes met his, and Cas let out a breath of relief he didn’t even realize he was holding onto. There was no anger in Dean’s eyes; only a hint of shyness.

“Are you sure you’re okay? Not hurt, are you?” Cas pressed.

Dean shook his head. “Just a bruised ass and a bruised ego. But I’m alright.”

Nodding in relief, Cas made to move again, and Dean yanked on him harder. “Where are you going, good-looking?”

Now it was Cas’ turn to flush, cheeks tingeing pink at Dean’s words. He kept saying things like that; calling him handsome and hot and good-looking, and it was making Cas’ head spin. How could someone as sinfully gorgeous at Dean be calling him things like that? Dean was the attractive one here, and God, was Dean handsome. Even sprawled out across the ice, Dean was still devastatingly beautiful.

“I’m getting up so that I can help you up. I believe I still owe you a kiss. If you still want me to kiss you, that is?” Cas asked, chewing at his lower lip nervously. Maybe Dean wouldn’t want Cas to kiss him anymore. Especially after he’d promised not to let Dean fall and yet they’d both ended up crashing to the ground.

Dean shook his head, and Cas instantly felt his heart shatter. God, he really had ruined it. How could he have been so stupid? The first guy he’d gone and fallen for in years and he’d managed to screw it up on the first date.

But then Dean’s hands were on his jacket, pulling him in closer. “I’d rather you kiss me right here, right now,” Dean said, drawing Cas’ face in until their noses bumped together softly.

Cas’ heart stuttered to a stop in his chest, before leaping into his throat and beating so fast Cas felt dizzy. “You- you still want me to kiss you?”

“Do you really think one fall on the ice was going to make me not want you? God, Cas. I’m freaking crazy about you, and all I want is for you to kiss me again,” Dean murmured.

Oh God. Oh God. _Oh God._ If Cas thought his heart was beating fast before, it all but felt like it was bursting in his chest now. Had Dean really just said that? Oh God. Cas wasn’t just falling anymore. Nope. He was head over heels for Dean. Absolutely smitten.

“I’m crazy about you, too, Dean. Like utterly gone for you,” Cas admitted, words slipping from his mouth unfiltered. It was true though. Cas couldn’t help it. He was so into Dean it was unreal. Completely infatuated.

“Then kiss me, Cas.”

And Cas did, closing the gap and locking their lips together in a searing kiss. Their lips glided together, tongues just ever so softly brushing against each other. Dean let out a little groan, and Cas all but snapped, leaning further forward and kissing Dean harder; mouths breaking apart and instantly crashing back together again.

The kisses melded from soft and sweet to desperate and deep, and Cas’ head was spinning with ecstasy. Catching Dean’s lower lip between his own, Cas licked across Dean’s lip, nipping slightly before finally breaking the kiss as his lungs burned for air. He gasped in a sharp breath of air, before leaning in and kissing Dean once more; this time gentle and slow, just their lips pressing together and sliding against each other before Cas pulled away.

Dean looked up at Cas with starry eyes, and Cas felt the breath get knocked from his lungs all over again. “Did I make up for letting you fall?” Cas asked.

“God, yes,” Dean said, smiling brightly as he pressed their foreheads together. “Best damn kiss of my life.”

Cas felt himself flush again, and he moved to hide his head in Dean’s shoulder. “Every kiss with you is the best of my life,” Cas admitted, words pressed against Dean’s throat.

“You know, not that I wouldn’t stay here making out with you for the rest of the night, but I’m getting extremely cold now,” Dean said with a laugh.

Shit. Cas hadn’t even realized they were both still sitting on the ice. “Let me help you up?” Cas asked, waiting for Dean to nod yes before he disentangled himself out from Dean’s embrace. With practiced ease, Cas used his skates to push himself back up, before he settled his weight and offered Dean his hand. “I won’t let you fall again, I promise.”

“I trust you,” Dean said, linking their fingers together as he let Cas yank him up into his personal space. “Hey you,” Dean said when he was pressed up against Cas again.

“Hey handsome,” Cas replied, ghosting his mouth over Dean’s before leaning back with a teasing smile. “I still have that hot cocoa. What do you think? Time to get off the ice and warm up?”

The grin that crossed Dean’s lips was blinding, and it made Cas’ heart stutter in his chest all over again. “Hot cocoa and more mistletoe. Sounds like Heaven to me,” Dean said.

Cas cocked his head even though he was smiling like an idiot. “Oh? What makes you think I’m going to use that to kiss you again?”

Dean smirked, licking across his lower lip, and Cas tracked the movement with a sharp breath. “Well, if you don’t use it to kiss me, then I’m stealing it so I can kiss you.


	16. Chapter Sixteen - Dean's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to tumblr masterpost.](https://starrynightdeancas.tumblr.com/post/636346607293677568/tinsel-and-tourists-masterpost-a-hallmark)

By the time they’d made it back to the bench, Dean was exhausted. Who knew skating could be so tiring? When Cas handed him the warm thermos, Dean eagerly took a sip, letting the warm chocolate taste heat him from the inside out.

Cas settled down next to him on the bench, and Dean automatically found himself leaning into Cas’ space, as if he couldn’t stop himself from pressing their bodies together. “Thank you,” Dean said, nudging Cas with his shoulder.

“What for?” Cas asked as he slipped the thermos from Dean’s hand and took a sip of the drink before handing it back to Dean.

“For teaching me to skate. For the date. I uh-” Dean broke off, shaking his head. “I can’t even remember the last time I actually went on a date.”

“Why’s that?” Cas asked, pressing his leg against Dean’s.

And Dean wanted to say it was because they were always on the move. He wanted to say that he was just a casual hook-up kinda guy. He wanted to say that dates just weren’t his thing because he wasn’t looking for anything serious. But instead, he told Cas the truth. “Because I haven’t found anybody that I actually wanted to date. Not seriously, at least.”

The words hung in the air, the implication they held hovering between them.

This time was different. Cas was different. In all his years hunting, Dean had never let himself fall for anyone, especially when he knew he couldn’t stay. And yet, Cas had come crashing into his life- quite literally- and Dean had never wanted someone more in his life.

“Dean, there’s um- there’s something you should know. I mean, something about my past that I should tell you,” Cas said, breaking Dean from his thoughts.

“Should I be worried?” Dean asked, and even though his brain told him not to, he reached out to Cas, grabbing his hand and linking their fingers together.

“No. It’s uh- it’s not like that. It’s um-” Cas started to say.

And of course, as if fate didn’t hate Dean enough, his phone started to ring. Cursing every single entity that existed Dean pulled his hand away from Cas’ to see Sam’s name flashing across his screen. He quickly silenced the phone, moving to put it back into his pocket.

“Aren’t you going to answer it?” Cas asked wearily.

Dean shook his head. “Nah, if it was important-” Dean started to say, and sure enough, Sam instantly called again. “Just like that. I’m sorry,” Dean said.

“It’s okay, go ahead,” Cas said, even though Dean caught the look in Cas’ eyes, and it made his stomach clench. God. Why did the job always have to get in the way?

“Hey, kinda busy here, Sam,” Dean said as he answered the call.

“It’s going to have to wait, Dean. Whatever this is, it just struck again. PD found Ollie’s body half a mile from where they found Callie’s. Same markings and also drained of blood. I think I’ve got a lead that Bobby just sent over,” Sam said through the phone.

Dean clenched his hand into a fist, sucking in a deep breath. Great. Just great. He was going to have to ditch Cas. Again. Seriously, whatever this creature was, Dean was going to rip its throat out. “Alright, yeah, I’ll meet you at the scene in five.”

Hanging up, Dean closed his eyes for a second, bracing himself before he finally looked over at Cas. But he couldn’t read Cas’ expression, as if Cas had put up a wall and hid behind it.

“Cas, I’m so sorry.”

“Ollie’s dead, isn’t he?” Cas asked instead.

Awesome. Just fantastic. Now he had to bail on Cas and tell him someone else was dead. Nodding slowly, Dean took another deep breath before answering. “Yes, he is. I’m sorry, Cas. We’re going to figure this out though. We’ll stop whatever’s happening. Just-” Dean broke himself off. Shit. How did he say this without exposing Cas to what he really did? “Can you just- please stay safe.”

Cas finally looked up at Dean, tilting his head in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that we don’t know enough about whatever is causing these killings. And there’s no solid MO linking the two victims except they’re around our age. And if I have to drag your lifeless corpse out of the woods, I’m going to absolutely lose it. So please, for the love of God, just watch yourself. Make sure Libby does the same,” Dean said.

Maybe he should just tell Cas now? Tell him the truth; that there was something not human out there sacrificially killing people.

No. He couldn’t. Maybe later, but not now. Not like this. Not on their first date.

Dean reached for Cas’ hand again, desperately needing the contact. Cas looked guarded for a second before letting Dean take his hand. “Hey. Can you please look at me?” Dean asked quietly.

Cas finally tilted his body back towards Dean, and Dean sagged in relief. Slowly, so he didn’t spook Cas, Dean shifted his free hand up to Cas’ jaw, tilting his head up as he swooped down and pressed a chaste kiss to Cas’ lips. Cas hesitated for half a second before he leaned into the kiss, his hand coming up to rest on Dean’s bicep.

“Trust me when I tell you the absolute last thing I want to do right now is bail on our date. God, Cas. I’d stay here all night with you if I could,” Dean murmured, pressing the words into Cas’ lips. 

“Then stay,” Cas whispered.

Fuck. Dean felt his heart clench in his chest, and he moved forward to kiss Cas harder; catching Cas’ lip between his own. “I can’t, Cas. It’s- Sam and I are the only ones that can figure this out and stop it.”

“Then come find me later?” Cas asked, bumping his nose against Dean’s with a hint of hope in his voice.

God. Dean knew that wasn’t a promise he could keep. Hunting monsters was unpredictable; sometimes all night spent trying and failing to kill the damn thing. But Dean was absolutely gone for Cas, and how could he deny Cas such a simple request? Especially when he wanted it, too.

“Tell me where, and I’ll find you,” Dean said, pressing their foreheads together.

“The diner. We don’t close until midnight,” Cas said quietly.

“Will you make me more hot cocoa?” Dean asked, trying to lighten the moment again.

Cas smiled, and God, Dean didn’t even realize how much he’d missed Cas’ smile over the past few minutes. But it was beautiful- Cas was beautiful- and so he leaned forwards, pecking Cas’ mouth again, just to feel that smile pressed against his own lips.

Dean broke the kiss, nuzzling his nose against Cas’ before pulling away. “I’ll see you soon?” he asked as he stood up.

“You’d better,” Cas said, reaching out at the last possible second to snag Dean’s hand; squeezing tightly. 

With a smile, Dean bent down to press a lingering kiss to the back of Cas’ fingers before he finally slipped away. Each step closer to the Impala made Dean’s heart ache, and he had to force himself to get behind the wheel and drive away; even as his heart screamed at him to turn back and chase after Cas instead of the case.


	17. Chapter Seventeen - Dean's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to tumblr masterpost.](https://starrynightdeancas.tumblr.com/post/636346607293677568/tinsel-and-tourists-masterpost-a-hallmark)

“I’m sorry,” were the first words out of Sam’s mouth when Dean got out of the Impala at the crime scene.

“Seriously, I’m gonna be lucky if Cas ever talks to me again. That’s twice now I’ve bailed on him because of this case,” Dean said, sucking in a deep breath as an image of Cas’ hurt expression flashed through his mind as they ducked under the police tape and flashed their FBI badges. “The sooner I can rip this thing apart, the better.”

“Ripping might not work. Burning, though, that just might,” Sam said, raising an eyebrow before motioning for Dean to follow him into the woods and away from the PD gathered around a body they were zipping up into a bag.

“Alright, what do you know? What did you and Bobby dig up? And please say whatever it is can be killed quickly and efficiently.”

Sam threw Dean a curious look as they crunched through the compacted snow. “What’s the rush?”

“I might have told Cas I’d meet him at the diner after we were done here.”

“Dude, seriously? Come on. You know better than to make empty promises. I don’t even know if we can track this thing down tonight, let alone kill it within a time window.”

Dean sighed, moving to tuck his gun comfortably into the back of his waistband just in case he needed it. “I know. But Cas is-”

“Different? Yeah, I gathered as much,” Sam said. And then, softer: “You’re falling for him, aren’t you?”

Ignoring the question, Dean replied, “If you’re about to give me the ‘no attachments and don’t care about anyone’ spiel, I’m going to stab you in the face.”

“Dean,” Sam said cautiously.

“I know, Sam! You think I don’t already know? That I haven’t been thinking about it every second of every minute over the last few days. But I can’t help fall-” Dean cut himself off violently. When he spoke up again, it was with a longing tone. “It’s too late. It’s already happened.”

When Dean glanced out of the corner of his eye to look over at Sam, he could see the way his brother took in a sharp breath. Whether in surprise, disappointment, or approval, Dean wasn’t sure. Before he could ask, they’d stepped out into a clearing.

Jumping at the chance to change the topic, Dean spun around, taking in the scenery. “Okay, what is this?” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he saw it; the tree trunk shaped conveniently like a rounded altar, and the dried rusty stains that had dripped down the bark, bleaching the crisp snow a dark crimson.

“Sacrificial altar,” he muttered.

“Uh huh,” Sam said, moving closer to the ring of trees. “Tell me, what’s something you’ve seen around here a lot? More than you’ve ever seen growing in one place before.”

Dean pondered the thought for a second, eyebrows scrunching together as he searched for something out of the ordinary besides extreme Christmas decorations and bright blue eyes that had Dean weak at the knees. It was actually thoughts of Cas that triggered the answer. “Mistletoe,” he said, looking up at the massive tree that stood tall and proud next to the tree trunk altar; the tree absolutely covered in mistletoe in more bunches than Dean had ever seen in his life.

“Any idea what trees are around here?”

Dean shook his head.

“Oak. The whole town is basically overrun by them. And almost every single tree is bursting with mistletoe. I noticed it earlier, when I took a break from researching while you were out with Cas. Thought it was just the one tree outside the motel; turns out it’s all of them. So I called Bobby-”

“And? What did he say?” Dean urged.

“Well, we were able to narrow it down to something Celtic. Which fits with our theory of sacrificing for a God as opposed to actually being a God. Bobby needed more details about what the vic looked like after being killed, which was what I was on my way to do when the Sheriff called and told me about Ollie’s body being found.”

“Celtic? Why does that sound familiar?” Dean asked, voice trailing off as he wracked his brain, slowly pacing across the snow. Celtic. Celtic. Celtic. Sacrificial killings. Small town. Winter solstice.

“Dad’s journal. I think there might be something in there. I’m sure I’ve seen the word Celtic when I’ve been flicking through it,” Dean said, turning to look at Sam.

“Where is it?”

“In the Impala,” Dean said, already turning on his heel to walk back the way they’d come. Try as hard as he might, he just couldn’t bring the page in the journal into clarity in his mind’s eye. But he knew there was something there. Something about the mistletoe was ringing a bell, and Dean was determined to figure it out. 

The sooner he figured it out, the sooner he could get back to Cas and kiss the daylights out of him; solely to prove to Cas that he couldn’t stop thinking about him. Okay, and maybe because Dean had fast become addicted to the taste of Cas’ lips against his own. Yeah. It was definitely too late; he was well past falling at this point. He was utterly besotted by Cas. Well and truly love-sick. God. How much longer until he could see Cas again?

As soon as they got to the Impala, Dean yanked open the glove compartment with shaking hands as he pulled out the journal. Flicking through the pages, Dean skimmed each entry, looking for-

“There, right there,” Sam said, hand darting out to catch a page before Dean moved onto the next one; his finger hovering over the word Celtic.

Darting his eyes across the page, he saw the little sketch of another tree stump altar, almost identical to the one they’d just left in the clearing. Scratched next to it were the words:  _ Irish, mistletoe, oak, ritualistic human sacrifices, blood omens, sinners. _

Tracking along the page as fast as he could, Dean finally caught the word he was looking for. “That’s it,” he said, tapping the page with his fingertip as everything clicked into place with startling clarity. “That’s what we’re hunting.”


	18. Chapter Eighteen - Cas' POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to tumblr masterpost.](https://starrynightdeancas.tumblr.com/post/636346607293677568/tinsel-and-tourists-masterpost-a-hallmark)

Cas watched the entrance of the diner from his pickup, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel to distract himself. It had only been an hour since Dean left, and he knew it was far too soon for him to be done at the crime scene, and yet he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the diner; heart beating wildly in his chest knowing Dean could walk up to the door at any second with a smirk and those captivating green eyes.

Dropping his head back against the headrest, Cas let himself reminisce over their date. It had been perfect. God. More perfect than any date Cas had ever been on. So good it had felt magical. Even falling on the ice had been worth it to get the chance to make out with Dean right there where anyone skating by could see them. Not that kissing was the only important thing, but now he’d gotten a taste of Dean, he was addicted. He just wanted more, more, more of Dean; so much so his heart ached for it.

And Cas had been ready- ready to tell Dean about his broken engagement and how trust was hard for him. He’d been ready to open up and let Dean in, but of course, fate pulled them apart again. And now, here he was, pining without fully knowing where Dean stood. Sure, Dean had said he was crazy about him… but that didn’t mean he wanted a relationship. If a relationship was even possible with the knowledge that Dean would be leaving town after the case was solved. Cas couldn’t let himself think about that, because the second he did, his heart all but cracked apart in his chest at the thought of losing Dean.

Pulling his phone out as a distraction, Cas didn’t even hesitate to press the call button.

“Hey you,” Libby answered, and Cas felt himself relax instinctively. Just hearing his best friend's voice was enough to ease the nervous energy that had been building in Cas’ chest since Dean left. 

“Hey Lib.”

“How’s it- wait. Why are you calling me right now in the middle of your date?”

“It’s not the middle of my date. It ended an hour ago. Dean got called back to work,” Cas said forlornly, reaching out to trace his fingers along the stitching of the leather seat.

“Again? Wait, what happened? If he got called back to work, that can’t be a good sign.”

“It’s not. They found Ollie’s body.”

“Shit. Two deaths in two days? God, Cas, that’s terrifying,” Libby said. Cas could hear her shifting on the other end of the line, the familiar squeak clueing him in that Libby really had crashed on his couch watching Netflix.

“Dean said they were going to stop whatever it was. But he warned me to be safe, and to pass the message onto you, too.”

“Psh, I’m as safe as can be right here on your couch, thank you very much,” Libby said. And then: “How did the date go? Before he left, I mean?”

Cas felt his heart trip over itself in his chest, and he had to close his eyes for a second just to force himself to catch his breath as a smile crept across his lips. “We kissed.”

“Shut the hell up. Are you serious? How was it? It wasn’t just a peck, was it? So help me God, Cas-”

The laughter bubbled up from Cas’ chest, and he felt his heart soar at the memories. “No, not just a peck. We made out. Three times.”

Libby squealed on the other end of the phone, and he could hear her bouncing up and down eagerly. “Was it good? Oh God, I bet it was amazing. Tell me, tell me, tell me.”

“So goddamn good, Lib. I swear I’ve never been kissed like that in my life. He’s just… perfect,” Cas said, trailing off before shyly asking, “Is it bad I spent the whole time we were on the ice trying to find an excuse to kiss him again?”

“Oh my God, Cas. That’s actually freaking adorable. You’re absolutely smitten. You love him, you love him,” Libby sing-songed, and Cas felt his cheeks burn with the truth of the statement. “Tell me more! I want all the details. Don’t skimp out on me and-” Libby broke off suddenly with a choked noise that immediately had Cas’ hackles raised. It wasn’t a happy sound that slipped from Libby’s mouth like it had been a second ago. It was almost a whimper, and Cas could feel something was wrong; so very wrong.

“Lib?” Cas asked, voice wavering.

“Did you hear that?” Libby asked, voice dropping into a whisper.

“Hear what?”

“It sounded like footsteps from upstairs but you’re not here and-”

Silence as Libby stopped talking. And then a scream echoed down the line. A scream of abject terror so chilling it made Cas’ blood run cold and his lungs seized in his chest. 

“No! No! Don’t please- Cas help!” Libby’s voice filled the speaker with a gurgle, and Cas could almost picture the blood spilling from her mouth as she fought her attacker.

“Libby? LIBBY?” Cas screamed, panic bubbling in his chest and wrapping around his limbs until he felt completely frozen in his seat. 

Then one long scream from Libby that made Cas feel like he was dying; as if someone had reached into his chest and pulled his beating heart out. And then the line went dead.

“LIBBY!?” Cas yelled, even though he knew the line had cut. Oh God. Oh God. Libby. No. Not her. Please not her. Take him. Just please. Not her.

Fight or flight kicked in, and Cas didn’t even realize he’d started the car; not until the engine roared as he pushed on the accelerator. She’d been in his house. Been taken from his home. No. This couldn’t be happening. Not to them. Not Libby- good and pure and everything in Cas’ life that he held close.

He didn’t think, just raced back home. He had to hope she was still there. Please still be there. Please, don’t take her.

Three streets away from home, Cas fumbled with his phone, hitting Dean’s number. “Pick up, Dean, please God, pick up,” Cas said, tears starting to burn his eyes.

The phone rung once, twice, three times, and then, “Hey handsome. Listen, I’m still at the scene-”

“Dean. Libby is- Libby’s been- help me,” Cas choked out, words lodging in his throat as the emotions suffocated him.

“Cas? Where are you? Where’s Libby?” Dean asked, panic etching into his voice.

“Libby- she was… fuck. Attacked. Hurt. Taken. Dean she was… she was in my house. We were on the phone and she was just… help me. Please help me.”

“Fuck,” Dean hissed. “Cas, where are you? I need you to come to me. Right now.”

“I’m pulling up at my house,” Cas said cutting the engine and moving to get out of the car.

“Cas! No! Do not go in. Turn around and come to me. I’m not fucking around, Cas. Stay in your car and I’ll meet you at the diner,” Dean said.

But it was too late. Cas was already out of the car and up the steps to his front door, desperate to find Libby. To save her. To stop her from being the next body that showed up dead.

Shit. He should’ve listened to Dean. Why didn’t he listen? 

First there was searing pain at the back of his head, making him howl in pain as his phone skittered across the floor from the impact. Dean’s tinny voice shouting his name through the phone was the last thing Cas heard.

“Dean!” he tried to shout, but he wasn’t sure if the word even came out or if it was just echoing around in his head.

And then nothing.


	19. Chapter Nineteen - Dean's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to tumblr masterpost.](https://starrynightdeancas.tumblr.com/post/636346607293677568/tinsel-and-tourists-masterpost-a-hallmark)

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!” Dean yelled, slamming his fist down against the Impala’s hood with enough force that his hand ached. No. This wasn’t happening. Not Cas. Fuck that. He was not letting Cas slip out of his life that easily. “We have to get him back. Right fucking now. I can’t- I cannot lose him, Sam. I think I love-” Dean said, violently cutting the sentence off when he realized what he was saying. 

Sam gave him a sympathetic look. “We’ll find him. We’ll find both of them. But why Cas? Why Libby?” Sam asked.

Dean felt like his blood was boiling. “Not Libby. It wasn’t targeting her. She was in Cas’ house. It was looking for him”

“But why target Cas? He’s like the epitome of a good man,” Sam said, picking up the journal and looking at it again, searching for anything useful.

Desperately, Dean tried to find something- anything- bad about Cas. But he couldn’t. Maybe it was the rose-tinted glasses and the fact he was well and truly in love with Cas… and then it hit him. “He’s not bad, Sam. He’s just a sinner.”

Sam turned, looking at Dean as if he’d grown three heads. “What are you on about?”

“Maybe the reason we couldn’t find anything incriminating about Callie and Oliver is because there wasn’t anything. Not to us. But druid’s are religious, powerful priests that protect their society. They’re pretty hell bent on purging out anything they perceive as a threat in order to appease their God. They were, and still are, judge, jury, and executioner. 

“Cas is gay. Homosexuality is a form of one of the deadly sins. Lust, right? What if they’re all sinners in different ways, even if those things aren’t necessarily seen as sins anymore? What if Callie was an alcoholic? Gluttony in the form of over-indulgence. You said Oliver was one of the most popular, well-liked teachers? What if some other teacher threatened that by rising in popularity with the kids and Oliver was jealous and acted on that jealousy? Envy.”

"Sinners in the biblical sense. Even if they aren't actually doing anything wrong," Sam said, nodding in agreement. "Alright, well then we just go back to the clearing and rescue them. Easy."

"No. Not easy at all. Unless you just so happen to know the lore for killing druids? And Callie and Oliver were missing for a week before they were killed. Which means they were being held captive somewhere. Cas could be anywhere right now,” Dean said, tears burning his eyes. He’d just found Cas, and the thought of losing him was agonizing. He should’ve protected him. Or maybe he should’ve never got involved with Cas in the first place. Would Cas be any safer if Dean wasn’t around? Or would Cas always have been targeted? 

“Alright. We need a plan. And we need one fast. Think rationally, Dean. Dad wrote that oak forests are sacred to them, right? Hence why the rituals were happening in the clearing with the biggest oak tree. So maybe Cas and Libby aren’t far? If it sticks to the woods, maybe it’s keeping them in some cave or bunker nearby? Why keep them far from the sacrificial altar?” Sam said.

Distantly, Dean was grateful Sam was keeping a level head, because right now, he couldn’t seem to get a single cohesive thought that wasn’t Cas and sheer panic.

“Right. Okay. I’ll go and search the forest for them-”

“And I’ll call Bobby and find a way to kill it. He mentioned earlier that fire has ties to Celtic rituals. There might be a way to harness that and use it to gank the thing.”

With a sharp nod, Dean opened the trunk and pulled out two aerosol cans and flashlights, tossing one of each to Sam. “It’s not enough, but it just might hold it at bay long enough for you to find a more permanent solution.”

Pushing the can into his pocket, Dean made sure he had his lighter and gun before he took two steps towards the forest. Sam’s voice cut through the air, making him pause. “We’ll find him, Dean. There’s still time.”

Dean clenched his teeth together until his jaw ached. Keeping his back to his brother, Dean said, “So help me God, if I lose him, I’ll make any deal with any demon to bring him back.”

Before Sam could answer, Dean pulled his gun from his waistband and made his way back into the forest with the flashlight guiding the way.

Finding his way back to the clearing wasn't difficult. It was almost as if the mistletoe were like bread crumbs, growing thicker and more bountiful the closer he got to the clearing. Moving back towards the makeshift altar, Dean reached down, pressing his fingertips to the stained blood. "Where are you, you sick son of a bitch?" Dean said, flashlight beam moving about the clearing, looking for some kind of opening or sign of disturbance.

Then he saw it. Flecks of blood on a tree across the clearing. "Gotcha."

Pushing himself up from a crouch, he crunched across the snow, dodging between a couple of closely intertwined trees to see a couple more splotches of blood. "For the fact you drain the blood for omens, you're sloppy," Dean scoffed. But then he imagined it was Cas' blood and he felt his stomach roil.

Moving between the trees with a faster pace, Dean made sure to drop each footfall with heavy pressure, leaving a noticeable trail for Sam to follow. He darted the beam of light around his surroundings on every other step, desperately searching for some kind of shelter.

"Please, please. God, please. I'll do anything. Just let me find him alive," Dean said, words slipping out into the empty silence of the forest. 

Every minute that passed as Dean ducked under branches and stepped over roots felt like he was being flayed alive again just like his stint in Hell. But this felt worse. Not knowing if Cas was still alive. It was agonizing. Dean had never felt pain like this; suffocating and paralytic, heart in his throat in absolute terror.

The trees started getting thicker, branches reaching out and snapping Dean across his cheeks in his haste. Not that he even noticed the stinging pain; too busy focusing on the task at hand.

'Find Cas, find Cas, find Cas,' looped through Dean's head, each time it repeated the panic creeped up higher and higher in Dean’s throat. Just when Dean was beginning to lose hope, he spotted it. Fresh blood splattered in stark contrast to the white snow.

Stumbling forwards, Dean veered off, half looping back to follow the red staining drops. Five seconds, ten, fifteen, and then he saw it. Hidden beneath the tree cover, an almost fully concealed opening between two large rocks. A cave.

Breaking out into a run, Dean clicked the safety off on his gun and turned his flashlight off just as he got to the entrance of the cave. His heart froze for a second, knowing this was the moment he'd either find Cas alive or… No. He couldn’t think that.

Taking a deep breath, Dean swung his body into the cave, gun up and ready to attack. Almost immediately he spotted a body tied up, head slumped over as blood tricked to the floor. Libby.

Dropping to his knees, Dean slid his fingers onto her neck, feeling for a pulse. A sigh of relief slipped past his lips as he felt a steady thrum beneath his fingertips.

"Libby? Hey, Libby, come on," Dean said, shaking her shoulders gently. Libby’s eyes flew open, and her mouth dropped on a scream, but Dean scrambled to slide his hand up over her mouth. "Shh. It's okay. It's Dean. I'm here to help," he said, pushing her hair from her face to check for major injuries.

Just as he shifted to check the back of her head, his eyes caught sight of another body tied a few feet away.

"Cas," Dean choked out the second he recognized that beautiful messy mop of hair, lurching forwards towards him. He tipped Cas' head back, one hand cupping Cas' cheek as the other searched for a pulse.

Please. Please. Please God.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Dean choked on a sob, tears springing to his eyes and heart leaping in his chest as he felt Cas' pulse steadily against his finger. Sliding his other hand up to Cas' jaw, he stroked his thumbs over Cas' cheek bones. "Hey, sweetheart. Open your eyes. Wake up, Cas. Come on, beautiful. Show me those baby blues," Dean coaxed quietly. Moving his hands up, Dean stroked his fingers into Cas’ hair softly.

Cas’ eyelids fluttered a couple of times before he slowly opened his eyes, gaze hazy before squinting and focusing on Dean in the dark. Dean heaved a deep breath, tipping his forehead against Cas’ gently. “Thank God. Hey beautiful. It’s alright, I’ve got you,” Dean murmured.

“Dean?” Cas garbled out, leaning into Dean’s touch instinctively.

“Yeah, it’s me. Thought I told you to watch yourself and stay safe?” Dean said, reaching down to untie Cas.

“Maybe I just wanted you to come and save me?” Cas said, rubbing at the back of his head gingerly.

“Well, mission accomplished. I’m here to rescue your cute ass. Now let’s get out of here before-” Dean started to say, but he was cut off.

“Dean?” Libby cried out from the other side of the cave.

Spinning around, Dean pushed Cas behind him to protect him, just as he came face to face with the druid.


	20. Chapter Twenty - Dean's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to tumblr masterpost.](https://starrynightdeancas.tumblr.com/post/636346607293677568/tinsel-and-tourists-masterpost-a-hallmark)

“Dean? The infamous Dean Winchester? Now that really will be a sacrifice to appease,” the druid said, stepping closer to reveal itself. A monster in a woman’s body.

Dean bared his teeth, putting his arm out to ward Cas; making himself a human shield. “Unfortunate for you but higher powers are at work lately. So I’d love to go sacrificing myself for whatever God you’re so desperate to get on your knees for, but I’m a little busy thanks.”

“You think your God is the only one out there?” the druid scoffed.

“Oh, no. I’ve run into several, and I’ve killed every one I’ve gotten my hands on. You’re just the next in line,” Dean snarked, very casually taking a small step towards Libby, pulling Cas with him.

“You’re a sinner, just like the rest of them. Maybe even more so, despite the fact you’ve been touched by the chosen ones,” the druid sneered in disgust.

Dean huffed out a humorless laugh. “Funny you say that. Pretty sure parading around in someone else’s meat suit qualifies as a litany of sins,” Dean said, carefully drawing the conversation out. He just needed to push Cas and Libby out of the cave. As soon as they were clear of danger, he could rip the bitch apart for coming anywhere near Cas.

Snarling, the druid suddenly morphed, revealing its decrepit body and gnarled face, rotten and sagging flesh. And then it launched itself at Dean.

In a quick move, Dean used his grip on Cas to shove him towards Libby, aiming his gun and firing off three quick shots at the monster's head. The bullets did nothing, sinking in but having no impact as it turned around and let out a sickening howl. “Did you think your bullets could touch me?” it barked.

“No. I just needed time to get this out of my pocket,” Dean said, depressing the aerosol can and flicking his lighter on. A burst of flame jetted through the air, catching the druid across the face in a bright orange explosion. An agonized scream echoed around the cave, and Dean shot backwards, snagging Cas by the waist and grabbing Libby and hauling her to her feet.

“Run!” he shouted, pushing them towards the cave’s entrance. But they weren’t quick enough. The druid propelled itself at them, catching Cas by the leg and hurling him backwards against the cave wall.

Cas let out a cry of pain, and Dean stumbled towards him, spinning at the last second so he was standing protectively over Cas. “Lay a hand on him again, and I will rip you to pieces,” Dean said, voice deadly calm as he realized it was the honest to God truth.

“You don’t have it in you,” the druid snarled.

Dropping into a combative stance, Dean raised an eyebrow challengingly. “Do you not know where I’ve been for the last 40 years? I was mentored by the greatest torturer in Hell. I know ways of ripping you apart that you couldn’t even begin to fathom,” Dean threatened.

The druid took a step back, even though it was still smirking with its twisted lips. “Maybe I should let the girl go, and put you in her place. Sacrifice you and your lover together. Purge the world of your sinful relations.”

“Go ahead and try, bitch,” Dean said, dangling the aerosol canister in his hand.

“That may hurt, but it can’t kill me. You are defenseless, you infinitesimal human.”

Dean shrugged, aiming for casual. “Maybe. But I’m willing to go down swinging if it means protecting him for however long I possibly can,” Dean said, darting his eyes down to Cas before flickering his gaze over to Libby.

Cas must have been helping her with her restraints, because she’d finally unraveled the last of the rope. She was near the entrance. She could escape. He just needed to keep the druid's attention on him.

Locking eyes with Libby, he nodded his head imperceptibly towards the entrance. ‘Go,’ he mouthed, hoping to God she got the hint before he wheeled his attention back to the druid, which was creeping ever closer. Time to piss the fucker off and get it’s full anger on him.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a piece of mistletoe he’d plucked off one of the trees as he’d been searching for Cas. “Pretty sure you worship this shit, don’t you? You think it fell from Heaven and it’s a sign from your God?” Dean said, flicking the cap off his lighter. A flame flickered up, setting the mistletoe on fire.

The druid went berserk, letting out a blood-curdling scream as it charged at Dean. When he looked up at the entrance to the cave, Libby was gone. Now he just had to hope she’d run far enough already that if he made his move that they wouldn’t run into her. 

As the druid threw itself at Dean, long fingernails and sharp teeth gnashing, Dean bolted for the entrance, bursting out into the cold air as the druid chased him.

Thank God. At least it was focused on him now and not Cas or Libby. But no matter how fast Dean thought he was, he knew it was faster. He’d barely made it a hundred feet from the cave before he was thrown to the ground, the druid scratching along his face deep enough that blood burst from his cheek.

"Too far from the altar, but this will have to do," it snarled, fingernail moving down to slice at Dean’s neck. 

Dean struggled, eyes wildly casting around looking for something to use against the monster, before finally landing on Sam. Oh God. About damn time he showed up. Dean had desperately been stalling in hopes Sam would find a way to kill the thing, because the fire on its own was just pissing the thing off.

Sam came up from behind, a large branch in his hand covered in a wet liquid that gleamed red in the moonlight. Blood. At the last second, Sam lit the branch on fire and slammed it straight through the druid's chest.

Dean rolled to the side at the last second as the branch impaled the druid and went straight through its heart. The druid let out the most sickening scream Dean had heard in a long time. It snarled, thrashing wildly on the branch in its chest. The fire spread from the wood, bursting out in a massive blow that consumed the creature’s chest and spread down. Dean pushed himself away, back scraping across the snow just as the flames licked their way down the druid’s legs.

Dean heaved a massive breath, taking Sam’s hand as his brother pulled him to his feet. “Thanks,” Dean said. “What was that?” he asked, nodding his head towards the branch that was burning bright orange as they moved away.

“Oak branch from the tree next to the altar, soaked in bull’s blood and lit on fire,” Sam said, shaking his head.

“Do I even want to know how you figured that out?” 

“No, you don’t. You can thank Bobby for the fast research on the lore for most of it,” Sam said, patting Dean on the back as he saw Dean’s attention had shifted from him to Cas, who was limping out of the cave. “Go on. Go get your man.”

Dean nodded vaguely at Sam before he made his way back to Cas, relief washing through his body just seeing that Cas was alive and moving. His heart was hammering in his chest, and God, all Dean wanted to do was pull Cas close and kiss him and feel him in his arms. “Thank God you’re okay. Come here, handsome. Let’s get you out of here,” Dean said softly, reaching out to slide his arm around Cas’ waist.

Cas jerked backwards the second Dean’s hand touched him, shoving Dean’s arm away with a force that startled him. “Don’t touch me,” Cas hissed.

Dean felt the air leave his lungs in a sharp punch. “Cas?” he asked quietly. Dean’s heart felt like it was shattering in his chest. No. God no. Please no. He’d managed to save Cas, only to lose him like this?

“Stay away from me. I don’t- what the hell was that? What even are you?” Cas asked, putting another step between him and Dean as his expression closed off.

“Cas, listen, I can explain. There’s- I’m not an FBI agent, okay? I’m a hunter. There’s things out there, monsters… they’re real. Vampires and werewolves and Pagan Gods. And my brother and I, we hunt and kill them, in order to keep people safe. That thing, that was a druid; a Celtic priest that-” Dean tried to explain.

Cas shook his head, cutting Dean off. “Are you even human?”

“What?” Dean gasped in shock. “Of course I am, Cas.”

“Stop calling me, Cas. Stop lying to me. You’ve been to Hell? Actual Hell? And you tortured people?”

Dean winced. Fuck. He shouldn’t have said that to the druid. He’d hoped Cas hadn’t heard any of it. Shit, shit, shit. “I can explain all of it. It’s not what you think, I swear. Sammy was dead and I-”

“I don’t want to hear it, Dean. I just- don’t,” Cas said, tears welling up in his eyes and spilling down his cheeks. “I don’t trust you. I don’t even know you.”

“Please, Cas. Just hear me out,” Dean choked out.

“No,” Cas hissed, shoving past Dean. “I don’t trust you, Dean. If that’s even your name? There’s nothing real about this, about you… about us. It was all fake, wasn’t it? Did you even- was anything between us real? Or was it all an act? Because it was real for me. I fell for you, Dean. Completely and utterly head over heels for you. And now I don’t know anything anymore.”

A sob worked its way up Dean’s throat, and he reached out for Cas again. Everything ached and Dean had never felt pain this strong in his life. It felt like someone had reached into his chest and ripped his heart out; shredding it in front of his eyes. “Cas?” he whispered.

“Just leave town, Dean. You’ve done your job. The monster is killed. Just leave, and don’t come back,” Cas said, pushing past Dean and limping towards Libby, who was leaning against one of the trees a few hundred yards away.

“Cas? Cas!” Dean called after him, instantly moving to follow.

“Don’t,” Cas said, turning his head and looking at Dean over his shoulder. “Just don’t. You’ve broken my heart enough. Please don’t break it anymore,” Cas sobbed, tears streaking down his face as he walked away.

Dean watched in horror and complete heartbreak as the love of his life walked out of his life.


	21. Chapter Twenty One - Dean's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to tumblr masterpost.](https://starrynightdeancas.tumblr.com/post/636346607293677568/tinsel-and-tourists-masterpost-a-hallmark)

“Dean,” Sam said, voice quiet as he walked up to him across the snow as Cas limped away.

“Don’t,” Dean threatened, tears burning his eyes. “Just don’t. Because if I have to hear you say I told you so-”

“I would never, Dean,” Sam said, hand coming out to rest on Dean’s shoulder.

Dean shrugged him off before making his way back through the forest towards the Impala, not wanting to be there for another second. He didn’t want to talk; didn’t want to think. Just wanted to drown himself in alcohol until he couldn’t feel the gaping hole in his heart.

They drove in complete silence, and when they got back to the motel, Sam tried again. “I’m sorry, Dean,” he said softly, expression morphing into one of pity.

Grabbing three beers from the fridge, Dean shook his head. “I’m getting some air.” Without waiting for Sam to respond, Dean pushed his way outside, letting the cold air bite his skin and whisk away the tears that stung his cheeks. For a while he sat on the hood of the Impala, draining one beer after another in record speed. But even with the buzz of the alcohol, Dean’s heart still ached in ways he’d never felt before.

Instead of heading back into the motel and facing Sam, Dean climbed into the backseat of the Impala and closed his eyes. He just needed something to ground him, and as the tears silently tracked down his cheeks, he let Baby be his comfort in the agonizing pain. He drifted off into a fitful sleep; nightmares of Cas getting attacked over and over again by the druid as he screamed out for Cas and tried to protect him.

A tap against the window startled Dean awake, leaving him feeling groggy and hungover, and he saw Sam outside; finger against the window. Pulling himself up, Dean rubbed a hand over his face and opened the door.

“We should hit the road. Bobby might have found us a case in Maine,” Sam said. There was still a hint of sympathy in Sam’s tone, as if he wasn’t sure if he should be getting Dean out of the state or encouraging him to stay.

Dean nodded without a word, dragging himself back into the motel and forcing himself into the shower; washing away the stale feeling and the heartbreak.

Twenty minutes later, everything was packed into the Impala and Dean was sitting behind the wheel. The engine was running, and Dean's hands were on the wheel, but he felt frozen in place. He couldn't do it. He couldn't. "Sam, I can't…" Dean whimpered, eyes stinging with tears as he turned his gaze to the passenger seat. "I can't."

He didn't even need to say the words- not that he could even articulate them- but Sam understood. Reaching out, Sam put his hand on Dean's forearm reassuringly. "You love him, don't you?" Sam whispered.

Dean nodded, heart lurching and cracking in his chest. "I'm so fucking in love with him that I can barely breathe," Dean admitted, words lodging in his throat.

"Go find him and talk to him. Win him back, Dean."

"I can't. Sam. I can't. The look in his eyes last night… he told me to leave."

"And you're going to accept that and walk away? Who are you? Because that's not my brother. Get off your ass and chase after your man, Dean. Because if you don't, you'll regret it for the rest of your life," Sam said firmly.

"Great pep talk, Sammy."

Sam snorted. "Tough love. Go to the diner and tell him you love him or so help me God I'm feeding you to the next werewolf I come across."

Putting his hands up in defeat, Dean shut the car off and handed the keys to Sam. "Just in case you need them."

"I'll tell Bobby to find another hunter to get the case in Maine," Sam said as Dean climbed out of the car.

Dean speed walked to the diner, dodging past people on the streets; his mind intent on finding Cas. Every single thought in his mind was just Cas, Cas, Cas. God, he was so achingly in love he could feel it deep in his bones. He just needed five minutes- just five minutes to tell Cas he was completely and utterly in love with him.

Pushing his way into the diner, Dean heaved a sharp breath as his lungs burned from the fast walk. His eyes darted around, trying to peer into the kitchen to see if he could spot Cas’ beautiful blue eyes and messy hair. But just as Dean’s gaze settled on Cas and his heart skipped a beat, he was being forcefully grabbed by someone, pulled back towards the entrance with a sharp shove.

“You need to leave. My brother wants nothing to do with you,” a man said, marching Dean out.

“Gabriel?”

“Yeah, that’s right. And you’re the asshat who broke my brother’s heart. Get out of here before I break your face,” Gabriel threatened, shoving Dean out the door, causing Dean to stumble and almost lose his footing on the icy snow.

“No! Wait! Please, I can explain. I just- I need five minutes with him. That’s all I’m asking for. I want to explain-”

“Explain what, exactly? That some monster attacked my brother, and you’re some “hero” here to save him?”

“He told you?” Dean asked in shock.

“You mean through the crying? Yeah, he told me. I had to bandage him up when he and Libby made their way back here last night. And let me tell ya, I’m not putting any trust in you either right now,” Gabriel said harshly.

“Please, Gabriel. Please? I’m begging. I just need to tell him-”

“Tell him what? That you’re a liar who kept shit from him? He trusted you, Dean. Do you even get how huge that was for him? No. You probably don’t, do you? Cas has already had his heart broken. He was engaged, and his fiance cheated on him and then humiliated him in the worst way possible. Cas hasn’t trusted anyone since, and he certainly hasn’t gone and fallen in love with anyone. He’s more guarded than a freaking bank vault with his heart. And he let you in, and you utterly destroyed him in ways that made his broken engagement look like child's play,” Gabriel hissed, jabbing a finger in Dean’s chest.

Dean felt the air leave his lungs in a sharp gasp, and his eyes stung. That’s what Cas was going to tell him after their ice skating date. Oh God. Oh God. What had he done? Fuck, fuck, fuck.

“I’m not- you don’t understand. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt him. I’m so in love with your brother…” Dean trailed off, losing his words for a second as tears choked him, burning his throat. Pulling in a deep breath, Dean kicked at the snow before finally looking back up at Gabriel. “I’m so far gone for Cas it’s unreal. I’ve never- you have to understand,” Dean begged. “I’ve lived my whole life on the road. Hunting is my life. White picket fences and settling down, that was never going to happen for me. But then I met Cas… and I’ve never wanted love more in my entire life. I love him. Please. Just- just let me see him. Even if he doesn’t… want me anymore. I just. I just need him to know it was real. That I couldn’t even force myself to pull out of the motel parking lot and leave without telling him I’m earth-shatteringly in love with him.”

Something in Gabriel’s expression morphed, softening just slightly. “You love him?”

“Yes. God yes,” Dean said quickly. “I’m so in love with Cas I can barely breathe when I’m around him,” Dean admitted, and God, he thought it would be hard to say those words- to admit he was in love- but it wasn’t hard at all. It felt so goddamn right. Falling in love with Cas had felt like driving Baby on backroads; it felt like coming home.

Gabriel nodded slowly, puffing out a breath of air that fogged around them. “Alright, fine. You’ve got five minutes with him, alright? That’s it,” Gabriel said. “Stay here. I’ll go get him.”

And then Gabriel was disappearing back into the diner. He was only gone a couple of minutes, but those two minutes felt like the longest and most agonizing moments of Dean’s life.

The second Cas stepped outside, the air left Dean’s lungs in a sharp gasp and he found himself instantly leaning into Cas’ space before remembering himself; before remembering that Cas wasn’t his anymore.

“Five minutes. That’s it. And then you’re gone,” Cas said stiffly before moving to sit on the closest bench.

Dean hesitated for a second, hovering a few steps away before sitting down next to Cas. “Gabriel said you wanted to explain and had something important to say.”

Slowly, Dean reached out, brushing his fingers along the inside of Cas’ wrist. Cas stuttered out a breath, seemingly forgetting himself, as for a brief second he started to link their hands together, before realizing what he was doing and yanking his hand away.

Dean’s heart shattered in his chest all over again, and he couldn’t stop the whimper from slipping past his lips.

“Cas,” Dean whispered brokenly. “I need you to know- it was real. This. Us. We’re real. My feelings for you, they’re real. I’m devastatingly in love with you, Cas. Absolutely and utterly head over heels in love with you. You- you leave me breathless. I can barely stand to be away from you. I’m so freaking in love with you it aches in my bones. This is the most real thing I’ve ever felt in my whole life. I’m crazy about you. I need you to know, Cas. I need you to know that I’m achingly and madly in love with you,” Dean said, words hovering in the air between them.

Cas sat for a second, completely frozen. And then Dean started to panic. It was too late. He was too late. He'd lost Cas. His entire body began to shake, heart crumbling in his chest.

And then, after a solid minute of silence in which Dean thought he'd lost the best thing that had ever happened to him, Cas spoke up, whispering quietly, “You love me?”

Dean choked on a sob, leaning forward and pressing his forehead against Cas’. “I’m so deeply in love with you. From the moment I met you, I was falling for you. But after our date, after our kisses, I’m so far gone for you that I'd propose to you right now if I could. I love you, Cas.”

Cas let out a little whine, leaning into Dean’s touch. Dean’s heart ricocheted in his chest, and he reached out, sliding his hands to Cas’ jaw, tilting his head up. “Let me kiss you? Please God, Cas, please let me kiss you,” Dean babbled, brushing his nose against Cas’ softly.

A sob slipped from Cas’ mouth and he nodded, hands reaching up to grip tightly to Dean’s wrists. “Kiss me.”

Dean lurched forwards, connecting their lips and kissing Cas like he was Dean’s source of air. He kissed and kissed and kissed him, hungrily sliding his tongue into Cas’ mouth and slotting their lips together.

Little soft gasps kept falling out of Cas' mouth, and Dean just kissed him harder, until all he could taste was _Cas_. Finally, when his lungs were absolutely burning, Dean broke the kiss, gasping for air before pecking Cas several more times on the lips.

"I love you," Dean murmured, pressing the confession against Cas' lips.

Cas' fingers came up and tangled in his hair. "I- I love you, too. Don't leave. Dean please. Don't leave. Stay."

Dean nodded, leaning forward to press another tender kiss to Cas' lips. When he pulled back, he moved to trail his fingertips over the bump at the back of Cas' head. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Cas said slowly. And then, "You owe me the truth, Dean."

"I do." Reaching out, Dean slipped his hand into Cas', head spinning as Cas tangled their fingers together. "What do you want to know?"


	22. Chapter Twenty Two - Cas' POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to tumblr masterpost.](https://starrynightdeancas.tumblr.com/post/636346607293677568/tinsel-and-tourists-masterpost-a-hallmark)

Cas chewed on his lip for a second as he contemplated Dean’s question. What did he want to know? Everything. He wanted to know everything about Dean. But he had time to learn, didn’t he?

Just as he opened his mouth to ask something, Dean spoke up first. “Before- um, before you ask what you want to know, can I just say something?”

Something about Dean’s tone was hesitant, almost soft, and it tugged at Cas’ heart strings. He nodded slowly, not trusting his voice.

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry, Cas. I really am. I didn’t want to lie to you. Or to hurt you. Or to see you get hurt. I hope you know that,” Dean said, free hand reaching up to caress Cas’ cheek. “I just wanted to keep you safe. But then I fell for you, hard and fast. I almost told you the whole ‘monsters are real’ speech several times. I just thought…” Dean said, suddenly trailing off.

“Thought what?” Cas asked, squeezing Dean’s hand that was still interlocked with his own.

“That if you knew the truth, knew what I did and who I was…” Dean said, shrugging before finally finding the words, “That you’d decide you didn’t love me the way I loved you.”

Cas felt his stomach lurch, and he quickly moved to bring their joined hands up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Dean’s hand. “Not possible,” he whispered. 

And it really wasn’t possible. Even last night, after Cas thought Dean had broken his heart, he still ached for him. In fact, his first words to Libby had been, ‘I told him to leave and not to come back, and I don’t want that, Lib. Why did I say that? I still want him. I-I love him. Oh God. What have I done?’

Dean smiled weakly, thumb brushing along Cas’ jawline softly before he cleared his throat and nodded. “I’m sorry. That’s just… that’s all I wanted you to know. That I’m sorry. For all of it.”

Cas had been so hurt last night, so betrayed. But now, he could see it on Dean’s face; that Dean truly meant every word of his apology. And Cas’ heart believed him. “I forgive you, Dean. I’m not mad at you. Do you understand?”

Dean hesitated for a second, before he nodded. “I- thank you,” Dean said quietly. “Alright, um, what did you want to know?”

“How long have you been hunting?” Cas asked, squeezing Dean’s hand again just to ground himself, and maybe to ground Dean, too.

“My whole life. Dad was a hunter. He raised us to be hunters after my mom was killed when I was four and Sammy was six months old. Something killed her, a demon, and my Dad spent the last twenty years hunting the thing down.”

“What’s- what’s out there?” Cas asked hesitantly. Did he really want to know? Was he better not knowing? Or was knowing the truth the best option?

Dean huffed out a laugh. “Better question is what isn’t out there. Vampires, werewolves, ghosts, ghouls, skinwalkers, Gods, demons, angels-”

“Angels? Angels are real?”

“Mmhmm,” Dean hummed. “That’s the only reason I’m here right now.”

Cas cocked his head, looking at Dean carefully. “What do you mean?”

“You asked last night about me going to Hell…” Dean trailed off.

“How did you- why were you in Hell? Wait, at the tree lighting, you said you almost died. That was a lie, wasn’t it? You actually did die?” Cas asked in shock.

Dean swallowed thickly before nodding. “Yeah, I did. The demon that killed my mom… he essentially had Sam killed a couple years ago,” Dean said, voice low in the air between them. “And it was my job to protect Sam. I was supposed to take care of him. And I wasn’t quick enough to save him,” Dean paused, taking a deep breath. “So I made a deal with a crossroads demon. I sold my soul to bring Sam back to life. But it came at a price. I got a year to live, and then I was killed by hellhounds and sent to Hell,” Dean explained.

“That- that sounds horrific. Why would you-”

Dean laughed humorlessly. “I couldn’t live without Sam. I didn’t want to be alone. I uh- I actually felt the same way last night, when I heard you get attacked and taken. I told Sam that if I lost you… if I lost you, I’d sell my soul to any demon if it meant bringing you back.”

A choked off noise slipped from Cas’ mouth, and he lurched forwards, claiming Dean’s mouth in a chaste kiss. “Dean,” Cas whispered, at a complete loss for words. Dean would have sold his soul for him? Oh God. How could he have ever accused Dean of not loving him? Of faking it? How had he been so blind? It was so obvious Dean loved him as much as he loved Dean.

Cas squeezed Dean’s hand again, trying to offer him some comfort as he leaned their foreheads together for a brief second before he pulled away. “You don’t- you don’t have to talk about it. About any of it,” Cas said quietly when he saw the pain etched into Dean’s face.

“No, I do. You wanted the truth. I owe it to you. I- uh, I went to Hell. Time works differently down there. It was only four months Earth time, but down there, it was forty years. For thirty years, I was tortured, beaten, ripped into, and killed over and over again, until I… until I-” Dean tried to say.

“Shush, Dean it’s okay, it’s okay,” Cas said, leaning forwards and pecking Dean on the lips. “You don’t have to tell me,” he whispered. “Whatever happened, it isn’t changing how I feel about you,” Cas murmured, softly rubbing his nose against Dean’s.

Dean nodded, sucking in a deep breath and shifting his free hand to the back of Cas’ head, where he tangled his fingers into Cas’ hair. “The um- an angel came and pulled me out of Hell. Zachariah. Something about me being needed. That I’m important to their plans. Either way, angels aren’t what you think they are. Just spineless, dickless assholes.”

Cas snorted, somehow finding it funny that Dean was so pessimistic about angels when he was saved by one. “But they saved you. That counts for something, right?”

Dean huffed out a breath. “Until recently, I didn’t feel like it counted for anything. I felt like I didn’t deserve to be saved. But then… then I met you. You’re the first- the only- good thing to happen to me,” Dean whispered.

Cas shifted to rub his nose along Dean’s cheek, pressing his lips to his cheekbone. “The feeling’s mutual.”

They lapsed into silence for a second before Dean spoke up. “What else? Do you want to know, I mean?”

“Everything, Dean. I want to know it all. I just want to know  _ you _ ,” Cas murmured, smiling when Dean let out a chuckle. “That’s a lot, though. And it can wait for another day. There’s um, there’s something I should tell you actually. It seems only fair.”

Humming, Dean squeezed Cas’ hand this time, sending a little shock wave down Cas’ spine.

“I uh- I told you I went to culinary school in Montpelier a while ago. When I was there, I was engaged to a man I met during my first year classes. His name was Travis. I thought- naively thought- that he was the one. Gabriel repeatedly told me he was wrong for me when he came to visit- that he was the worst kind of person- but I refused to listen. I was completely mesmerized by Travis. He was dashing and witty, and way too good for me. Everyone knew him, and I thought I was lucky to have his attention. That the fact he chose me… someone as bright as him choosing someone like me. I thought it was some kind of miracle he chose me when he could have anyone,” Cas winced.

“I worshipped him. Made excuses for him, too. When he was late, or when he blew me off to be somewhere else. He’d miss huge events I was cooking for or bail when I needed him to taste test before being approached by my teachers and mentors. He ditched me on dates and then didn’t show up to our apartment for days at a time. I had so much blind faith in him. Turned out I was too good for him, not the other way around. I found out he was cheating. Not just with one person, either. With ten other men,” Cas said, and the sting burned up his throat again at the memory; of discovering Travis’ reputation and realizing he meant nothing to Travis.

“Cas,” Dean whispered, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Cas laughed, a broken and warped sound. “You wanna know the sick part? I wasn’t the only one he proposed to. There were three of us who were “engaged” to him. I thought he loved me, and he used the same ‘restaurant proposal’ shit on the other two guys as well.”

Dean growled low in his throat, ripping himself away and balling his hands into fists. “What the actual fuck? What kind of fucked up person does that?” Dean seethed, before realizing himself and suddenly leaning back into Cas’ space, pressing their foreheads together again softly; a stark contrast to the sudden outburst of anger.

“Cas. You’re beautiful. Absolutely breathtaking. You deserve so much more than that. God. You deserve the world, Cas. You’re so… you’re absolutely...” Dean trailed off. 

Cas felt his heart leap into his throat, and he nuzzled Dean’s face. “I’m what?” he asked breathlessly.

“You’re-” Dean started to say, but he was cut off as Gabriel’s voice rang out through the air.

“Hey lovebirds, can you quit sticking your tongues down each other’s throats long enough for Cas to get back to work? Customers are stacking up in here and unless you want me to start cooking for all these lovely people?” Gabriel shouted.

“Oh God,” Cas said with a wince. “He burns everything he touches,” he muttered to Dean. “Don’t you dare touch anything, Gabe. I’ll be right there. One minute.”

“Sixty seconds, brother dear. Tick tock, tick tock,” Gabriel called out.

“God, I hate him,” Cas said, rolling his eyes before flickering his gaze back to Dean. “Are you- are you really leaving town?” Even the idea of Dean leaving made Cas feel sick to his stomach, and he defensively gripped Dean’s jacket tighter, as if he could keep him anchored right here with him.

A little smirk slipped across Dean’s lips, and Cas felt his heart kick up against his rib cage. “Was thinking of sticking around through Christmas and asking this insanely gorgeous man to be my date for Christmas. Mostly because this devastatingly handsome man stole my heart, and I wouldn’t mind taking him out and kissing him silly under more mistletoe.”

“Mmm, I might be a little jealous of this mystery man. Although, after last night, I don’t think I ever want to see mistletoe again,” Cas said, images of the druid flashing through his mind.

Dean hummed in agreement. “I wonder if this man will let me kiss him silly without the pretext of mistletoe?” Dean asked with a grin.

“I think he just might,” Cas murmured, leaning forward and ghosting his lips against Dean’s.

“Time’s up, Cas! I’m heading into the kitchen,” Gabriel yelled.

Cas jumped up, giving Dean an apologetic look. “Dumbass actually will walk back into the kitchen. Um- I’ll um-”

“When are you off, handsome?” Dean asked smoothly, standing up and catching Cas’ hand again.

“My shift ends at 6,” Cas said, chewing on his lower lip and squeezing Dean’s fingers.

“Then I’ll be here at 6 to pick you up. Don’t be late,” Dean said, leaning down and pressing a lingering kiss to the corner of Cas’ lips.

Just as Cas tilted his head to properly capture Dean’s mouth, the diner door swung open again and Kelsey stuck her head out. “Hey, Cas. I hate to interrupt, but your brother’s hurling pans around in the kitchen again.”

“That’s my cue,” Cas mumbled against Dean’s mouth.

“I’ll see you tonight,” Dean hummed, hand dipping down to graze over Cas’ ass in a teasing touch.

“It’s a date,” Cas replied as his cheeks flushed red, nudging his nose against Dean’s before stepping out of Dean’s embrace.

Cas slipped inside the diner, heart racing in his chest. He’d just made it to the kitchen door when he turned back around. Dean was still standing there, messy hair and cheeks flushed red. When he caught Cas’ gaze, Dean winked playfully and blew him a kiss.

Cas blushed, throwing a wink back at Dean before he made his way into the kitchen. He spent the rest of his shift thinking about the little kiss Dean blew at him and how the man he’d fallen hopelessly in love with had told him he loves him, too.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three - Cas' POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to tumblr masterpost.](https://starrynightdeancas.tumblr.com/post/636346607293677568/tinsel-and-tourists-masterpost-a-hallmark)

By the time Cas stepped out of the diner, making sure their other cook, Ian, was well equipped to handle the rest of the shift, Cas was shaking with nerves. He’d been thinking about Dean all day; pulling out his phone as often as he could to see little flirty texts waiting for him. It had been a long, long time since he’d felt this giddy; in fact, correction, he’d never felt this way before. Dean made him feel jittery, as if he couldn’t stop his heart rate from kicking up every time Dean crossed his mind.

But none of that compared to the second his eyes spotted Dean waiting outside of the diner for him. Leaning against one of the lampposts Cas had decorated, Dean held a string of tinsel in one hand and a single rose in the other.

Cas' heart swooped and stuttered to a stop, before bursting in his chest, leaving him utterly breathless. He froze for a second, unable to move from the sheer overwhelming adoration Cas felt for Dean.

Pushing off the lamppost, Dean moved towards him, and Cas felt his head spin as his lungs seized in his chest. Dean was earth-shatteringly beautiful. God. Cas couldn't even believe someone as gorgeous as Dean wanted him.

As soon as Dean stepped within a few feet of Cas, it seemed to break the frozen spell and Cas hurled himself into Dean's embrace; arms wrapping around Dean's neck as he crashed their mouths together.

Dean let out a muffled sound- caught somewhere between surprised and pleased- before his arms settled across Cas’ back as he kissed him back; soft and slow and sweet.

When they broke apart, Cas was beaming, nuzzling his nose against Dean’s.

“Well hi there, good-lookin’,” Dean hummed.

“Hi yourself. You look- wow,” Cas said, brushing his nose behind Dean’s ear and placing a kiss there, causing Dean to shudder.

Pulling back, Cas shifted his gaze down to the items in Dean’s hands; heart racing in his chest all over again. “I uh- thought you might like-” Dean stuttered out. Shyly, he offered Cas the rose, and Cas slipped it from Dean’s hand, fingers lingering against Dean’s as he did.

“It’s beautiful,” Cas murmured, completely overwhelmed by the sentiment. No one had ever bought him flowers before, let alone something as romantic as a rose. He glanced at the tinsel, raising his eyebrow. “Why the tinsel?”

Dean coughed, darting his gaze down and laughing softly. “I um- planned a little date for us. And I thought you might want a scarf. But I couldn’t find a single one anywhere. All I could find was tinsel, which sounds so damn stupid when I say it out loud-”

God. If Cas’ heart was racing before, it was absolutely aching now. “You’re adorable,” Cas murmured, learning forward to peck Dean’s lips again. Slowly, he tugged the red and green tinsel from Dean’s hand and he draped it around his neck.

“You didn’t have to humor me,” Dean huffed, darting his eyes away.

“‘M’not humoring you. I love it,” Cas replied, reaching down to grab Dean’s hand, linking their fingers together. “You said something about a date?”

That seemed to shake Dean from his mood, because he looked up at Cas and smiled bashfully. “I uh- hope you don’t mind that I planned something. I hope you’ll like it. We can always do something else if you don’t...” Dean trailed off.

God. Could Dean stop being cute for five seconds? It was really starting to mess with Cas’ heart and he really couldn’t possibly fall anymore in love with Dean if he tried. But when Dean walked them towards one of the parkway paths that wound around the river in town and Cas saw what Dean had planned, his heart tripped out of his chest. Oh God. Oh God. The rose. And now this.  _ Oh.  _ Cas just went and fell even more in love with the man next to him; heart thudding in his chest and threatening to spill over with the sheer love he felt for Dean.

“I hope this is okay?” Dean asked hesitantly. “You’ve probably done this a thousand times because you live here. I just wanted to do something special and-”

Tugging Dean close, Cas captured Dean’s mouth in a kiss; pouring every inch of love he couldn't express in words into the kiss. When they broke apart, both breathless, Cas pecked Dean once, twice more just for emphasis. “It’s more than okay. This is the most romantic thing anyone’s ever done for me,” Cas murmured, darting his eyes over to the horse-drawn sleigh before resting his forehead against Dean’s. “And, for the record, I’ve never done anything like this.”

“Really?” Dean asked, a hint of hope in his voice.

Cas nodded, blush creeping along his cheeks. "My first sleigh ride."

"Mine, too," Dean breathed out softly, before he slipped his hand into Cas’ again and pulled him towards the sleigh.

There was a little blanket spread across the seat and two little cups, which Dean bent down and picked up before gesturing to the seat. “It um- might not be your hot cocoa, but it’s the best I could do. I made it myself back at the motel.”

Cas felt a smile break out across his face. Dean really hadn’t skimped out. Every single detail was romantic, and it made Cas yearn in the best possible way. Extending a hand out, Dean helped Cas up into the sleigh, before he stepped up a second later. Dean handed him a cup of hot cocoa, then he sat down next to Cas, pulling the blanket over their laps.

“Is this okay?” Dean asked quietly.

Looking from the cup in his hand, to Dean who was tucked up next to his side, and to the two horses at the front of the sleigh, Cas thought he just might melt. Never before had he been treated to something so picturesque. God. He ached with how much Dean made him feel.

“It’s perfect,” Cas whispered, smiling so bright it hurt his cheeks.

Dean beamed back, leaning forward slightly and taping their driver- Caleb, the local Equestrian- on the shoulder. “We’re ready.”

“Great. Sit back and enjoy the ride,” Caleb called back as he whistled to the horses and tugged on the reins. And then the sleigh was off, gliding across the snow. 

“How did you have time to plan all of this?” Cas asked as the sound of clopping horse shoes crunched along the snow.

Dean shrugged casually. “Got no case in town anymore, so had the day to figure something out. Sam might have helped a little, too. My idea, but he helped find the resources,” Dean said with a chuckle.

“Sam’s still here, too?”

Dean laughed again. “Can’t really go anywhere. One car between us.”

Cas grinned. “You should tell him to go see Libby. Apparently she now considers him her friend and said it was rude that he hasn’t talked to her in days.”

“Somehow that feels terrifying. My brother and your best friend being friends. I feel like that spells trouble for us.”

“God, you’re right. It really does,” Cas said, tipping his head down to rest on Dean’s shoulder. They lapsed into silence for a few seconds, Cas tracing his thumb over the back of Dean’s hand, before he finally plucked up the courage to ask the thing he’d wanted to know for days.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?” Dean said, resting his chin on top of Cas’ head.

“What are we?” Cas asked and then winced when the phrase came out wrong. “I mean- you said you loved me, but… are we… is this…”

“What do you want us to be?” Dean asked quietly.

The word bubbled up in Cas’ mind.  _ Boyfriend.  _ He wanted that more than anything. But Dean would leave town soon, and a long distance relationship had all new levels of difficulty. But it didn’t stop Cas from wanting. From wanting Dean and only Dean.

“I want you to be mine,” Cas murmured.

“I already am,” Dean replied.

“Exclusively mine,” Cas clarified carefully.

“No one else I want besides you, sweetheart.”

Say it. Say it. Just say it already. “A relationship.”

Dean paused, pulling his head away to look at Cas. “As in… boyfriends?”

“I-I shouldn’t have said anything. I’m sorry,” Cas said, moving to pull away.

“Hey, no, where do you think you’re going?” Dean asked, snagging Cas and tucking him back against his side. Dean took a deep breath, eyes flickering out across the moving white scenery before he looked back at Cas. “I want that. God, Cas, I want that more than anything. I just- need to make sure it’s truly what you want, too. I can’t stay here. God I wish I could. But I’m needed- out there in the world. Bad guys aren’t going to hunt themselves. But I still want this. Want us.”

“What are you saying?” Cas asked, a spark of hope creeping throughout his body.

“If you’re willing to try long distance, I’d very much like to be your boyfriend,” Dean murmured softly, leaning forward to peck Cas on the lips.

“Will you come back and see me?” Cas asked, and God, he shouldn’t have asked. It was only going to lead to disappointment…

“God yes, Cas. As often as I can. Will try and take as many cases as possible up in the Northeast just so I can come spend time with you,” Dean said in a rush.

Cas lurched forwards, catching Dean’s mouth in a searing kiss. “Yes, yes, yes,” Cas babbled, pressing the words into Dean’s lips.

Pulling back, Cas felt lightheaded and dizzy with ecstasy. “My boyfriend,” Cas murmured, pressing his thumb to Dean’s lower lip in shock. Dean pressed a kiss to the pad of Cas’ finger, before gently pulling Cas’ hand away. 

“Your boyfriend,” Dean reaffirmed, tilting his head down for a kiss just as a flake of snow flittered down and landed on his cheek. They both looked up in surprise, just as a second, third, and fourth snowflake sprinkled down on them.

“It’s snowing,” Cas said with a laugh, reaching up to brush the snowflake off of Dean’s cheek.

“Couldn’t get much more romantic than that,” Dean hummed, closing the distance between them and kissing Cas long and slow and tender as the snow floated down around them.

The snow suddenly got heavier, and Cas broke the kiss to laugh; looking up at the sky and feeling the snowflakes catch on his eyelashes.

“You’re so beautiful,” Dean murmured into Cas’ ear.

The breath caught in Cas’ throat, and he turned and pulled Dean back into another kiss, this one deeper and more passionate. “You’re the beautiful one,” Cas said against Dean’s mouth, and Cas swore his heart couldn’t beat any harder for Dean. “I love you,” Cas whispered.

Dean kissed him again, mumbled ‘I love you too’, catching between them as Dean tugged Cas into his lap.

Suddenly the sleigh started to slow down, and Cas broke the kiss with a gasp. Dean nuzzled his neck before leaning forward to tap Caleb on the shoulder. “We might have been a little distracted. Would you mind taking us around again, please?”

Caleb glanced back, meeting Cas’ eyes and throwing him a wink. Oh God. Everyone in town was going to know he was with Dean come morning. Oh the joys of small town gossip. Cas moved to bury his head into Dean’s chest as the embarrassment creeped up his spine.

“Sure thing,” Caleb said, urging the horses to pick up speed and keep going.

Leaning back, Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ back, and Cas felt himself relax into the touch as the snow continued to fall around them. Shifting, Cas pressed his back against Dean’s chest, and this time around they shared sips of hot cocoa, laughing as the snow caught in their hair and pointing out the snowmen that were dotted around the lake made by the kids in town.

The whole thing was absolutely magical and romantic. And as they stole kisses as the snow continued to fall, Cas never wanted the sleigh ride to end.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four - Cas' POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to tumblr masterpost.](https://starrynightdeancas.tumblr.com/post/636346607293677568/tinsel-and-tourists-masterpost-a-hallmark)

When the doorbell rang on Christmas morning, Libby was up and out of her seat in record time. “I’ve got it!” she yelled, darting across Cas’ living room and throwing open the front door. “Sam!”

“Hey there Libby,” Cas heard Sam say, and as Cas stepped out into the hall he saw the taller man wrapping his best friend in a hug. 

“Somehow I feel like I’m being replaced in the best friend department,” Cas fake sighed, before cracking out into a smile.

“Oh, please,” Libby said, rolling her eyes. “Not like you aren’t enjoying someone else’s company right now.”

As if on cue, Dean stepped into the house past Libby and Sam, and his eyes instantly found Cas. The second he saw Cas, Dean beamed, eyes lighting up and a loved-up look crossing his face. “Hey handsome,” Dean said softly, pulling Cas in by the waist and sneaking a hand up the back of his shirt. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas indeed,” Cas said with a laugh, rubbing his nose against Dean’s. His boyfriend. God. How was any of this even real? Cas leaned forward, sliding their lips together and humming a pleased sound against Dean’s mouth when Dean deepened the kiss. When they broke apart, Cas whispered a quiet, “Hi beautiful.”

“Gross. Can you guys not make out in front of us?” Libby teased, grabbing the bottle of wine from Sam’s hand and moving into the kitchen.

“Oh, no, we’re definitely going to continue to make out and make you be witness to it,” Dean replied, yanking Cas impossibly closer and kissing him again, slow and deep. Breaking the kiss, Dean nuzzled along Cas’ cheek. “I um- brought you something,” Dean murmured.

“I got you something, too,” Cas replied, sliding his hand into Dean’s and tugging him gently towards the Christmas tree in the living room. Cas reached under the tree, grabbing a silver present and handing it to Dean. 

Dean made a little noise of surprise. “You didn’t have to get me anything,” he said, a tinge of red climbing up his cheeks.

“Shut up and open it,” Cas said, chewing on his lip as the nerves licked up inside his stomach. Was the gift too serious? Was it not serious enough? What did you buy your boyfriend of two days when you were already madly in love with him?

Dean slowly opened the box, untying the ribbon and reaching out to perch the bow on top of Cas’ head. “You know, regardless of what’s in here, you really are my present this year.” Cas made a face at the corniness, and Dean laughed, pulling Cas in and pecking him on the mouth. “I know it’s cliche, but I’m serious. I said it a few days ago, and I meant it. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Castiel Novak.”

Cas felt like his heart was exploding; as if every single molecule in his body was vibrating with his love for Dean. “Love you. So much.”

Dean beamed at him again, and God, yep, Cas really and truly was so in love it ached deep in his bones. 

Pulling off the lid, Dean peered inside, and his smile went from beaming to blinding. “Is that ice skates?” Dean asked, pulling the white skates out of the box.

Cas flushed dark red, nodding nervously. “I thought we could go again. Just us. I um- had them personalized with the date of our date on them. Because it was uh- the day I fell for you. Literally and metaphorically.”

“Cas,” Dean said, choking on the word.

“When we were on the ice together, before I physically fell on the ice with you… when we were skating around the edge and we were just talking and you held my hand… I fell for you. I mean, I knew I was falling before. I was head over heels for you before you even kissed me. But it was on that date when we kissed on the ice… I knew I wasn’t just falling anymore. I knew I was devastatingly in love with you. That there was no turning back. You had my heart,” Cas said quietly, thumb tracing patterns over Dean’s knee.

Dean lurched forwards, dragging Cas into a kiss so toe-curlingly good that Cas swore he’d never been kissed with that much intensity and love in his entire life. “You’re beautiful. God, Cas. You’re such a sap, but God, you’re absolutely…” Dean trailed off, reaching up with his free hand to trail his fingers across Cas’ cheek. “I love you. God. I’m so in love with you,” Dean muttered, pressing fast little kisses across Cas’ face.

“You um- you like them?”

“Love ‘em,” Dean said, pressing their foreheads together. “Does that mean more ice skating dates? Because I’m pretty sure you promised to teach me to skate as well as you do.”

With a soft laugh, Cas looped his arms around Dean’s neck, bumping their noses together softly. “As many ice skating dates as you want. As long as you promise to kiss me on the ice.”

“Oh baby, I promise to kiss you everywhere all the time,” Dean teased, and as if to prove his point, he tilted his head and captured Cas’ lips in another kiss. Dean was the one pulling back and breaking the kiss a few blissful seconds later. “Your turn to open your present.”

Chewing his lip, Cas ducked his head with a muttered, “Okay.”

Dean gently nudged a box into Cas’ hands, and Cas sucked in a deep breath as he looked at the bright blue wrapping paper. His heart was beating wildly in his chest, and as he gently tore the paper, he began to feel the nerves kick up again; not even sure this time as to why he was so nervous.

But when he opened the box and looked inside, he felt his heart skitter out of his chest. The newest edition of the Montpelier Culinary School’s cookbook sat inside, with recipes from the chefs and the newest batch of students to graduate inside. Cas felt like he was going to shake apart. Dean had been listening. To everything he said. Even the parts about his dreams of being a chef.

“Dean,” Cas whispered, voice cracking on the name. “How? When?”

Dean reached up and settled his hand on the back of Cas’ neck, gently bringing their foreheads back together again. “Yesterday, when you were working. I told you I needed to run an errand for a fellow hunter and that I’d be back by dinner. I drove out to Montpelier and went to their culinary school- which is amazing, by the way. You mentioned how you’d been thinking about going back, but you weren’t sure. I just wanted you to know I support you if you decide to go back to culinary school. You’re an amazing cook, Cas, and someday I know you’ll be an even more amazing chef. And if there’s anyone who can cook the recipes from this book, it’s you,” Dean explained, voice tender and loving.

“You drove all the way to Montpelier because I told you I went to culinary school there before I dropped out?” Cas asked in shock, tears welling in his eyes.

Dean shrugged, like it was nothing. Like he hadn’t just cracked Cas’ heart open until it was beating solely for Dean. Like he hadn’t just made Cas fall even deeper in love.

At a loss for words, Cas kissed Dean. Kissed him and kissed him until his lungs burned, and then he kissed him some more. When they broke apart, both gasping for air, Cas felt like his face was going to break from how hard he was smiling.

“I’ll cook you something from the book tonight,” Cas said, grinning like a fool.

“I’m looking forward to it, sunshine,” Dean replied, fingers dancing up into Cas’ hair and stroking along his scalp softly.

“Hey, if you guys are done being all sickeningly loved up over each other, are you going to join us out back or not?” Libby called from the back door.

“Out back? What’s out back?” Dean asked, looking at Cas questioningly.

“I have a small fire pit in the backyard, and it became a tradition years ago that Lib and I toast marshmallows and make s’mores on Christmas morning,” Cas explained, standing up and offering Dean a hand. “That is, if you’d care to join me?”

“In making s’mores? Hell yes,” Dean replied, taking Cas’ hand and eagerly jumping up. Hand in hand, Cas and Dean made their way outside, where Sam and Libby were already tucked around the small fire; stainless steel sticks in their hands as they toasted their marshmallows over the fire.

“God, that already smells good,” Dean said, grabbing a couple sticks and some marshmallows, handing the extra supplies over to Cas. “Do I want to know how this became a tradition?” he asked, looking between Cas and Libby.

“She started it,” Cas said, pointing a finger at the same time Libby cried, “He totally started it.”

“Ah, so you’re both weirdos then?” Dean asked, grinning widely.

Cas stepped into Dean’s space, snagging the stick from his hand before he could stick his marshmallow into the fire. “If we’re such weirdos, then I guess you don’t want to eat this s’more. Oh well, more for me.”

“Don’t you dare,” Dean said, pushing up into Cas’ space, and kissing him. Just as Cas started to sink into the kiss, Dean yanked the s’mores stick from his hand and broke the kiss. “Ha. Nice try, handsome, but I win,” Dean teased, moving to hover his marshmallow over the flame.

Cas smiled brightly, sidling up next to Dean and starting to roast his own marshmallow. “Important question here. If you answer wrong, I’m breaking up with you. Burn the marshmallow, or evenly roast it?” Cas asked, nudging Dean’s shoulder with his own.

“You’re gonna break up with me if I answer wrong?”

“Mmhmm. Very serious question here, Dean. It’s make or break stuff,” Cas said in faux-seriousness.

“No pressure or anything then,” Dean said with a laugh. “Even dark brown, but not charred.”

Cas fake pondered Dean’s answer, but he broke out into a smile after a few seconds. “Right answer. Thank God, I don’t have to break up with you.”

Dean heaved a large sigh, leaning to press a kiss to Cas’ cheek. “Thank God, because I have no intention of letting you go anytime soon. You’re mine.”

The surge of warmth that burst through Cas’ veins had nothing to do with the crackling fire. They spent the next hour making s’mores and sharing stories around the fire. Cas took a bite of his s’more, feeling the marshmallow ooze fluff across his lips.

“Let me get that for you,” Dean said, darting forward to kiss the sugary treat from Cas’ lips. That led to them making out, and Sam and Libby jeering at them good-naturedly.

After that, Cas and Dean started sharing s’mores, leaning over and stealing kisses between each bite. Curled up by the fire in Dean’s arms with the sweet rush of chocolate and sugar, Cas had never had a more perfect Christmas. And judging by the way Dean kept pressing kisses into Cas’ mouth, Cas knew Dean felt the same way.

“Best Christmas ever,” Cas murmured into Dean’s mouth as they finished their fifth s’more.

“Best Christmas ever,” Dean echoed, leaning in and chasing the sugar high of Cas’ kisses.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five (Epilogue) - Dean's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Link to tumblr masterpost.](https://starrynightdeancas.tumblr.com/post/636346607293677568/tinsel-and-tourists-masterpost-a-hallmark)

Dean pressed the call button, heart leaping in his chest just like it always did. Cas answered on the second ring; deep voice instantly filling the phone’s speaker and causing Dean’s heart to kick up in his chest. A year later and Cas still had the same effect on Dean. Sam called it the honeymoon phase. Dean argued they were well past that at this point, having been together for an entire year, and yet Dean was still just as crazy about Cas; maybe even more head over heels for him.

“Hello Dean.” Soft and tender.

“God, hi handsome. Missed your voice,” Dean said, rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes.

“Missed you more,” Cas said. “I know you had to drop into radio silence for that case, but I swear that was the longest two days of my life.”

“Sweetheart, you have no idea,” Dean said, leaning against Baby’s hood, closing his eyes as Cas’ voice filled his ear. Unless he and Sam were on a case, Dean made it a priority to talk to Cas on the phone every morning and every night. And even two days without talking had felt like a lifetime without Cas.

"Are you okay? Did it go well? Are you hurt?" Cas rapid-fire asked. They were the same questions Cas always asked after a case when Dean called him, and he thought it would piss him off, but if anything, it just made Dean's heart clench tightly in his chest.

"I'm fine. Everything went well, as always. Couple minor scrapes and a cut on my forehead, but we took out an entire nest of vamps," Dean said.

"Proud of you," Cas said, so much tenderness in his tone that Dean felt dizzy with it. It was enough to have him stuttering for air; lungs tightening at Cas' genuine pride.

Too much attention on him, Dean quickly changed the subject. “Talk to me, Cas. Tell me what I missed.”

“I have one piece of good news, if you want to hear it?” Cas asked through the phone.

“You know I do,” Dean replied.

“I finally found a roommate, for when I move next summer for culinary school,” Cas said cheerfully.

“Still can’t believe you’re going to be so close. That you chose to go to South Dakota,” Dean said, almost wistfully. When Dean had helped Cas apply a few months ago, he’d never expected Cas to want to look at any schools outside of Vermont. But when he saw a brochure for one of the culinary schools in South Dakota, his stomach had flip-flopped and he’d forgotten how to breathe. It was only a few hours from Bobby's place in Sioux Falls, and Dean swore he'd never been so happy in his entire life.

"Think I made the right choice," Cas hummed. "Anyway, back to the roommate thing."

Dean felt his insides twist a little. Not like he was jealous. More like nervous. Nervous that he could lose Cas to some other guy. "Um- who is it? Someone I should be worried about?" Dean joked, even though his tone fell flat.

"Dean, I've already told you I'd marry you if you asked. And that's not something I take lightly considering my broken engagement in the past. But if you asked, I'd marry you in a heartbeat. That's how much I love you, Dean."

Dean let the words wash over him, reassurance and contentment burning a warm glow in his pocket. "Love you, too," he murmured quietly. "Alright, lay it on me. Who's your new roommate?"

"Well, it's someone who already has my heart," Cas said with a laugh.

"Are you deliberately trying to make me jealous?" Dean teased.

"Mmm, you are hot when you're jealous," Cas said, voice dropping into something breathy yet deep, making Dean shiver with desire. “But no, it’s someone you already know and love.”

Dean frowned. The list of people he loved was short, and it surely wasn’t Sam moving in with Cas. But before Dean could ponder it anymore, Cas spoke up again.

“It’s Libby!”

“Libby? But that means she would have to move, too,” Dean said, a little dumbfounded. 

Cas laughed, full and bright. “The only reason she’s still in Evergreen is because of me. Plus, it’s not like it’s hard for her to find a half-and-half cook and waitress position anywhere in the country. So when I told her I still needed to find a roommate to pay for rent, she offered. She gave me that puppy dog pout-“

“Damn girl is impossible to say no to when she does that,” Dean agreed, having been on the receiving end of her pouts when she wanted something more times than he could count. He wasn’t sure when Libby had become part of his family too, but she had. Her and Sam were always up to something- whispering and laughing- sometimes even teaming up with Gabriel to cause mischief when he and Sam stopped over in Evergreen for a few days. Somehow, this rag-tag team of misfits had become family, and Dean adored every second of it.

“So? What do you think?” Cas asked carefully.

“About you and Libby living together? God Cas, why is that even a question you need to ask? I love it. Having you both that close to Bobby’s is a dream come true. More time spent with you between cases sounds like Heaven.”

Cas heaved a sigh of relief, and then there was quiet shuffling before a car door opened and then snapped shut. 

"Whatcha doing, sweetheart?" Dean asked, perking up.

"I promised I'd help out with the last minute prep and decorations for the tree lighting tonight, since last year was so successful, " Cas said, more shuffling as he grabbed things from the bed of his truck. "Are you sure you won't be able to make it by tonight for the tree lighting?"

"We've only made it as far north as Pennsylvania," Dean said, trailing off. Not yet. Not yet. Just a few more seconds.

Cas sighed, a broken sound. "I-I really wanted my boyfriend here as my date. Since you were my date last year, even though we weren't together yet," Cas said quietly.

God. Dean knew it. He'd been planning for this. The memory of their double date- of their conversation on the rooftop and hot cocoa and their almost first-kiss under the mistletoe- was still fresh in his mind; one of the best days of his life.

"What if I didn't want to go to the tree lighting as your boyfriend?" Dean asked.

"Oh great. You suddenly embarrassed to be seen in public with me or something?" Cas asked, a sting of betrayal in his voice.

“What?” Dean asked in shock. “No, Cas! No. God, no! That’s not what I meant at all. Of course I’m not embarrassed to be seen in town with you. I was trying to be romantic… shit. Can I try that again?” Dean babbled.

“What are you even talking about?” Cas said through the phone, confusion weaving into his voice.

“What if I don’t want to go to the tree lighting with you as boyfriends? What if I want you to be my fiancé?” Dean asked, voice catching in his throat.

“Dean?” Cas asked breathlessly.

Now or never. Dean pushed himself off of Baby’s hood, stepping around the corner and onto mainstreet into Cas’ path.

“Surprise,” Dean murmured.

“Dean,” Cas gasped, dropping the string of lights in his hands and barreling into Dean’s arms; instantly melting into his embrace as their lips crashed together in a desperate kiss. “How? What? Dean, I-”

“Drove all night to get here. You really think I was going to miss the tree lighting?” Dean said, pressing the words against Cas’ mouth.

“Dean what’s- what’s going on?” Cas asked, pressing little kisses to Dean’s mouth as if he couldn’t stop himself from slotting their mouths together.

For just a second, Dean allowed himself to savor the kisses, brushing a hand over Cas’ jaw before pulling away. “What’s going on is this,” Dean said, leaning his forehead against Cas’ softly. 

“Castiel Novak, you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I’ve told you that a million times, but it’s never any less true. Any time I’m not with you, I ache for you. I spend every minute of every day desperate to get back to you. And when I’m with you, nothing else matters. You become- you  _ are  _ my everything. I’m so- God, I’m so achingly and desperately in love with you, Cas. My heart is yours. I’m yours, Cas, wholly and completely.

“You being my boyfriend… it’s been good. So good. I’ve never been- Cas, you make me happier than I’ve ever been in my whole life. I want… I want to make you mine in every way possible. I want a future for us, which is never something I thought I’d want or deserve. 

“I want to call you my fiancé . My husband,” Dean said, as he slowly dropped to his knee. “So, Soon-To-Be-Chef-Castiel-Novak, the love of my life, please marry me?” Dean asked, pulling the box out of his pocket and showing Cas the silver ring inside.

Cas choked out a gasp, tears spilling down his cheeks, before he dropped down next to Dean, arms latching around Dean’s neck as he crashed their mouths in a breathtaking kiss. “Yes,” Cas said, word muffled against the hunter’s mouth as he kissed him. “Yes, yes, yes. Dean. Oh God. Yes a million times,” Cas gasped.

“Yes?” Dean asked, shock running down his spine as Cas’ words rang in his head.

Cas laughed, breathy and  _ happy,  _ and Dean couldn’t stop himself from kissing Cas again, just to feel that happiness pressed against his mouth.

“I told you on the phone ten minutes ago that I’d marry you if you asked,” Cas said, gummy smile absolutely blinding. “I love you. Dean, I love you. Hell yes, I want to be your husband,” Cas said.

Suddenly there was an applause and cheering behind them, and they broke apart to see Libby, Sam and Gabriel, phones out recording. “I may have told them I was proposing so they could capture the whole thing,” Dean admitted, pressing one, two, three fast kisses to the corner of Cas’ mouth.

“God, you’re something else, Dean Winchester,” Cas said with a laugh, the massive smile on his face so gorgeous it made Dean’s heart  _ ache. _

“Can I put this ring on your finger now?” Dean asked, fumbling to pull the ring out of the box.

“God yes,” Cas said, linking his hand with Dean’s and allowing him to slide the ring on.

As soon as the ring was snuggly on Cas’ finger, Dean brought Cas’ hand up to his mouth, pressing his lips to the ring. “Love you.”

“I love you. So so much,” Cas said. And then in a fast move, Dean was yanking them to their feet, arms settling around Cas’ neck as he pulled him close, chasing Cas’ mouth. They stood that way for a long moment, kissing soft and slow as the moon and stars twinkled above them.

When they broke apart, Dean rested his forehead against Cas’. “Thank you,” he murmured.

“What for?” Cas asked, tilting his head to bump his nose against Dean’s in a tender touch.

“For saying yes. For making me happy. For being  _ you _ . For everything,” Dean said quietly.

“You’re such a sap,” Cas replied, even as he stepped impossibly closer, linking his arms around Dean’s waist.

“You guys are so sickening,” Libby yelled, earning a laugh from Cas and a good-natured middle finger from Dean.

“So, my fiancé. I’ve been on the road all day. Where’s my hot cocoa?” Dean asked, grinning broadly, fingers dancing up to tangle in Cas’ hair.

“Mmmm,” Cas pondered. “Come ice skating with me before the tree lighting and I’ll make you all the hot cocoa you want.”

Dean grinned. They hadn’t gone ice skating together since February, and Dean had been desperately trying to get back to Evergreen since November so he could go back out on the ice with Cas. The pair of ice skates Cas had customized for his Christmas present last year had a permanent spot in Baby’s backseat, where Dean could see them.

“Deal. As long as you don’t let me fall,” Dean teased.

“Too late for that. You fell for me a long time ago, Dean,” Cas shot back, smirking.

Dean couldn’t even deny that. And, as he moved to put the empty box back into his pocket, he remembered what he’d stashed in his other pocket. Slowly, he pulled the mistletoe out, letting Cas see it. “Call back to our first date,” he said with a smile. “Although, I don’t plan on leaving you under the mistletoe this year.”

The loved-up look on Cas’ face made Dean’s heart melt, and God, he truly couldn’t believe this man was his fiancé. Pressing into Dean’s space, Cas made a show of reaching into his own pocket, pulling out his own clump of mistletoe. “Was hoping to kiss you silly under the mistletoe, too,” Cas laughed.

“Well then,” Dean said, snagging the mistletoe from Cas’ fingers and holding both clumps over their heads. “C’mere and kiss me, my husband-to-be.”

Wrapped in each other’s arms, Dean kissed Cas under the mistletoe; heart thudding in his chest with the overwhelming love he felt for the beautiful man he got to call  _ his _ . They kissed and kissed, and Dean never wanted the blissful moment to end. It felt like Heaven. It felt like coming home. Cas was his home.

Finally, with his fiancé’s lips pressed against his own, Dean was happy.


End file.
